Tu Coven y El Mio
by Crstn Grey
Summary: Una historia que se me vino a la mente cuando vi dos peliculas sin relacion a la saga. Disc: aceptemoslo, si yo fuera S. Meyer, no estaria aqui escribiendo, asi que los personajes no son mios, pero la historia si.
1. Chapter 1

**Pues aqui estoy con una nueva historia.**

**Nunca les ha pasado que estan viendo peliculas y de repente se les viene una historia (sin nada que ver con lo que miran) y quieren escribirla?**

**Pues asi me paso jiji**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llega…?-

-Dilo, anda dilo. Te reto a que preguntes si ya llegamos. Hazlo una vez más e independientemente de a qué velocidad vayamos, juro que arrancare esa lengua que tienes y la arrojare por la ventanilla del carro-

-No tienes que ser tan ruda con ella-

-Dios. Me exaspera como no te imaginas. Como si no fuera suficiente pasar todo un horario departamental en un centro comercial gastando miles y miles en ropa que solo usara una vez...en esta semana!-

-Solo tiene 18 años Bella-

\- ¿Y por eso se va a comportar como una chiflada compradora compulsiva? No lo creo Garrett-

-Ahem. Si, este… ¿saben que vengo aquí en el auto con ustedes verdad?-

-Claro que lo saben, estúpida-

-Saymon basta, no molestes a Lena. Suficiente tengo con escucharla preguntar lo mismo desde que cruzamos la frontera con Canadá- dice Noel

-Tu y yo juntos Noel. Tú y yo juntos- suspire

Tal vez debería presentarme. Soy Isabella Swan y soy lo que se conoce como un vampiro... vampira... ¿vampiresa? Bueno como sea que se llame. Estos humanos han armado y desarmado el nombre tantas veces que ya no sé.

A la vista de los humanos tengo 20 años, pero en realidad soy más vieja que eso. No recuerdo exactamente cuando fui convertida, solo recuerdo ver crecer y cambiar al mundo ante mis ojos. Quizás soy tan vieja como este. Tengo tantos poderes que ya he perdido la cuenta. Una característica de ellos es el cambio de color de mis ojos, pero eso lo dejo para mas delante.

Viajo con mi "familia" de vampiros desde hace siglos, tal vez más, como dije, no soy muy buena recordando. Conocí a Garrett cuando paseaba por los jardines de Versalles, de la mano de mi querida amiga María Antonieta; pobre, la inocente María perdió su cabeza...literalmente. Después de ese tiempo Garrett y yo nos volvimos inseparables, no, no lo tomen por el lado romántico; Garrett y yo solo somos amigos, con algunos derechos. Ninguno de nosotros ha encontrado a esa "alma gemela" de la que tanto ha hablado todo chupasangre que hemos conocido.

Algunas décadas después se nos unio Noel; pobrecito Noel, fue convertido de la manera mas terrorífica que se pueden imaginar, el pobre solo quería bañarse en el rio sin ser molestado en las afueras de Rumania, pero sus planes fueron machacados, o bueno… él fue el machacado cuando una mujer hermosísima como un angel de ojos rojos cual carmín (_sus palabras, no las mias_) se le acerco ofreciendo el placer mas delicioso que el podía imaginar (_claro que siguen siendo palabras que el describe, pero nosotros estamos seguros que a lo que la mujer se referia era a tomar su sangre por placer… de ella_), en fin, el pobre fue convertido por ella y fue abandonado ahí mismo a la suerte del rio. Ahora, tantos años después, el pobre sigue sin confiar mucho en las mujeres de ojos rojos, sin contar a Lena, lo que me lleva a su historia.

A Lena la conoci en la Universidad, en la época de los 60's, de este siglo. Si, yo fui a la Universidad, quería ver cual era todo ese bullicio de querer obtener una carrera y no se cuantas cosas mas, claro que me equivoque de época, quien iba a pensar que la guerra en Vietnam (_en la cual participo mi querido Garrett_) se me haría mas interesante que la Universidad. Bueno, conoci a Lena en una de las pocas clases a las que asisti, tuve mi lado hippie. La converti yo una noche que fuimos asaltadas por un trio de hombres pertenecientes a un grupo llamado Los Panteras Negras; pensaron que heramos racistas por el hecho de rechazarles una cita a la fuente de sodas. Lo que no vieron venir fue la lluvia de su propia sangre cuando defendi a Lena cuando trataron de aprovecharse de nosotras, causando a Lena un hoyo de bala cerca de su pobre corazón.

Y por ultimo tenemos a mi querido y rebelde Saymon. Un ex guardia de los Vulturis que decidio explorar el mundo con nosotros. Claro que ninguno de los tres "reyes" (_Dios, yo no se por que siguen con esa tontería de llamarse a si mismos realeza, si tan solo supieran que soy mas antigua que ellos…_). Quiero a Saymon como a un hijo, y el me ama como si fuera su Madre, incluso me llama asi algunas veces, contando que es de mi edad.

¡Oh! Pero esperen, aun no les eh hablado de mi querida Jane Austen. No, no es la escritora, Austen de hecho es su segundo nombre, pero ella prefiere que le llamen Morgan, como su muñeca de porcelana; verán, Jane… perdón, Morgan, tiene tres años y es mi hija, no pregunten quien es su padre, porque no lo tiene, ella simplemente se formo dentro de mi y nacio. Supongo que es uno de mis tantos poderes.

-¿En que piensas?-

Parpadeo unos segundos y miro a mi copiloto, quien tiene en sus brazos a mi pequeña angel

-En lo afortunada que soy de tenerlos a todos ustedes- sonrio

-Bella- habla Noel desde el asiento trasero – ¿crees que podamos parar unos instantes y corretear un poco? Estar en la misma posición con estos dos discutiendo todo el tiempo comienza a afectar mis nervios-

Giro mi mirada para ver a Lena y Saymon discutiendo sobre cosas sin sentidos, tan rebelde uno y terca la otra como siempre.

-Claro Noel-

Aparcamos frente a lo que yo supongo que es un Instituto, y al notar la hora en mi reloj confirmo que es la hora de salida.

-Preparatoria de Forks, que nombre tan original- suspira Garrett y me hace rodar mis ojos

-Muy bien chicos, saben las reglas. Sin alejarse más de cien metros de distancia y sin hacer escandalo, eso va especialmente para ti Saymon, aun sigues castigado por aquella vez en que casi matas a esa pobre maestra del Jardin de Niños en Jacksonville-

-Oh vamos Mama, Rene estaba que besaba el piso por mi. Era algo frustante-

-Tu tienes la culpa, tu deber era solo recoger a Morgan y retirarte, pero no, tenias que hacerte el interesante y tratar de deslumbrarla- Noel rueda los ojos

-La pobre por poco muere de un ataque al corazón- rie Lena

-En mi defensa, no es mi culpa que la pobre no soportara esta belleza de hombre que ustedes ven aquí- sonríe Saymon, ganándose un manotazo en la cabeza por parte de Garrett

-¿Alguna vez maduraras polluelo?- pregunta Garrett

Todos reimos y nos preparamos a salir del auto cuando el reconocible olor a vampiro nos llega a las narices. Garrett coloca a Morgan delicadamente en asiento trasero sin despertarla mientras el resto de nosotros nos preparamos defensivamente alrededor del auto. Garrett y yo nos colocamos frente a las puertas del auto, quedando a vista del edificio mientras que el resto se coloca del otro lado, protegiendo las otras puertas.

De una de las puertas vemos salir a un grupo de cinco vampiros. Rápidamente utilizo uno de mis poderes para rodear a Morgan y protegerla y otro para evitar que nos escuchen. De repente una brisa entre los arboles corre detrás de nosotros hacia adelante dirigiéndose al grupo y los vemos tensarse y voltear hacia nosotros. Sus ojos…

-¿Has visto? – pregunta Garrett

-Sus ojos son… - susurra Noel

-Dorados- termino por el –son lo que se conoce como vegetarianos- explico al resto

-¿Vegetarianos? – pregunta Lena – ¿acaso se alimentan de plantas? ¿se puede hacer eso? –

-Se alimentan de animales- contesta Saymon –cuando estaba en la guardia, conoci a un vampiro que se decía llamar asi mismo vegetariano, no recuerdo su nombre, considerando en aquel entonces que ninguno de nosotros lo tomo tan en serio. Incluso hicimos apuestas para ver cuanto duraba su vida "vegetariana" como el la llamaba-

-¿Son agresivos?- pregunto sin quitar la vista del vampiro de cabello cobrizo quien me mira curiosamente

-No, no creo- contesta Garrett –es muy arriesgado para ellos exponerse asi a los humanos si fueran agresivos

Observamos como se reúnen alrededor de un automóvil plateado y uno rojo descapotable, la de cabello negro con aspecto de duende tiene la mirada ida, lo cual me confirma solamente una cosa…

-Hey Bella, la duende también ve el futuro como tu- dice Noel

-¿Y como lo sabes? – pregunto

-Asi miras tu cuando entras en trance- Garrett me abraza y sonríe de lado

Lo miro con cara de asesina y lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago para que me suelte. Miro de reojo a los demás y se doblan de risa ante los comentarios de Noel y Garrett. Giro mis ojos y regreso la mirada hacia los vampiros que aun siguen en el estacionamiento, ahora este vacio.

Observo como uno de ellos, el rubio, se acerca decidido a hablar con nosotros. Rápidamente nos ponemos en posición de defensa de nuevo, preparados ante cualquier cosa que suceda.

* * *

**¿Y que opinan?**

**Se arma la historia o no?**


	2. Capitulo 2

**OH MY GOD! YA VIERON EL TRAILER DE FIFTY SHADES OF GREY?!**

**NO DORMI PARA PODER VERLO A LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA (aqui en Mexico)**

**TIRE BABA! OH POR DIOS, LA ESCENA DEL ELEVADOR! **

**(coff coff)**

**Okay, bueno, estaba inspirada en la madrugada (ademas de que necesitaba algo que me mantuviera despierta) y pues esto salio de mi cabezita.**

**Nos vemos abajo...**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

-Hola- el rubio se presenta -¿Quién de ustedes es el líder del grupo?-

Garrett y yo nos miramos y doy un paso al frente sin quitar mi escudo de nosotros y Morgan quien aun sigue dormida en el asiento trasero

-Yo soy, ¿Quién eres tu? –

-Mis disculpas señorita, mi nombre es Jasper Withlock, y aquel grupo es mi familia-

-Mucho gusto Jasper Withlock, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y este es mi clan. ¿Eres el líder del clan?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

-No, pero soy el mas experimentado de ellos, se como tratar con vampiros como ustedes-

-Ah si, y ¿como somos nosotros?- pregunta Lena acercándose al frente para colocarse a un lado mio.

-Controla tu temperamento Lena, si ellos llevan mas tiempo aquí, quiere decir que estamos en sus dominios. Por tu bien cierra el pico y evitame problemas…- hablo telepáticamente a lo que ella asiente ligeramente

-Pues, ustedes beben sangre humana-

-Tu fuiste uno de nosotros- Garrett afirma –puedo oler la sangre humana en ti-

-Eso es imposible. Llevo décadas sin probarla- comenta el tal Jasper

-Querido- me acerco a el despacio –el hecho de que no consumas sangre humana no quiere decir que no la lleves en el cuerpo. La sangre cambia el color de tus ojos independientemente de que tipo se, jamas deja tu sistema. La sangre humana como has visto, cambia los ojos a rojo, la de animales a dorado y la de los animales marítimos los pone de un rojo acuoso- explico

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- pregunta el

-Bella es tan vieja como el tiempo mismo- contesta Noel

Tanteo mi vista hacia los demás integrantes y noto como hemos llamado la atención de algunos humanos que aun ocupan el estacionamiento y algunos en la calle.

-Deberiamos movernos- explico –este no es lugar para entrevistas e interrogatorios de este tipo-

-¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar abiertamente sin ser observados?- pregunta Garrett observando a la gente a nuestro alrededor

-Si. Tal vez seria bueno que nos siguieran a nuestra casa. Esta ubicada en el bosque-

-Tal vez seria mejor en un lugar abierto y menos amenazador, ¿no lo creen? – comenta Saymon

-Si, concuerdo contigo bebe ¿Habrá algún campo o algo parecido cerca? – pregunto

Jasper voltea hacia sus compañeros y asiente la cabeza, comienza a avanzar hacia ellos mientras dice que lo sigamos.

Abro la puerta del auto y saco lentamente a Morgan y la coloco fuertemente contra mi cuerpo. Escucho a uno de los vegetarianos jadear y sisear, rápidamente Garrett junto con Noel y Saymon se colocan delante de mi, protegiéndonos a Morgan y a mi. Lena da un paso al frente, aplaude y abre los brazos creando un escudo solo perceptible a la vista del ojo vampirico.

-¿Nunca han visto a una bebe o que? – pregunta Lena

-Esta prohibido por la ley de los vampiros, crear niños vampiro- sisea el de cabello color cobre

-Mi hija no es un vampiro convertido, es una pura sangre, nacio de mi- conteste con mirada desafiante

El grupo comenzó a avanzar en dirección al bosque con nosotros detrás mientras sostenia contra mi pecho a mi hija; veía como la rubia volteaba a verla cada tanto. En su mirada había anhelo y tristeza.

-Hay que tener cuidado con ellos, estén alerta a cualquier movimiento en falso que intenten dar, en especial la rubia- le informo a mi clan

-Ma, creo que el chico de cabello cobrizo puede leer la mente, desde que fijo la mirada en nosotros eh sentido mi cabeza doler un poco- comenta Saymon

Asiento lentamente y aseguro mi escudo mental alrededor de los demás. Al poco rato llegamos a un claro un poco amplio. Un campo que sería perfecto para comenzar una guerra.

Nos detenemos mientras que los vegetarianos se alejan un poco mas para crear el espacio suficiente y poder hablar sin amenazarnos los unos a los otros.

-Que tal si quitan sus escudos y nos relajamos, he llamado a Carlisle y estará aquí en unos minutos- comenta el lector de mentes

-Carlisle…- susurra Saymon

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto mentalmente

-Creo que es el vampiro del que les mencione, pero no estoy muy seguro de ello hasta verlo con mis propios ojos-

-Bien- comento tanto para Saymon como para el resto –comencemos con esta tontería, ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos uno por uno? Solo por mera cortesía-

Ambos clanes asienten, rápidamente creo un campo de fuerza de gravedad y coloco despacio a Morgan quien a pesar de tanto movimiento sigue dormida. Lena se coloca frente a nosotras y asiente su cabeza en señal de que ella cuidara de la pequeña.

-Comenzemos- suspire- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y este es mi clan, Garrett, Noel, Saymon, Lena y mi pequeña Morgan- dije señalando a cada uno de mis compañeros y sonriendo al final a mi bebe.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen- dice el de cabello cobrizo – y estos son mis hermanos Emmett y su compañera Rosalie, y Jasper a quien ya conocen y su compañera Alice-

-Mucho gusto Bella- habla la pelinegra –sé que seremos grandes amigas-

-Lo dudo- digo bufando – tu visión del futuro es solo sujestiva, no es concreta, asi que no me vengas con esa patraña-

Veo como la tal Alice baja la mirada y se recarga mas en su compañero Jasper mientras que la rubia suelta un gruñido que no me impresiona para nada

-Solo trataba de ser amable, no tenias que hablar de esa manera, discúlpate con ella- dice entrecerrando sus ojos

-Escucha rubia- comenta Lena desde su lugar –Bella jamas ha recibido ordenes de nadie, y no la hara ahora que unas niñas como ustedes se han sentido ofendidas por decir la verdad-

-¡¿A quien llamas niña?! – sisea Rosalie

-Controlense- levanto la voz –este no es lugar para peleas de gatas, Lena, manten tu boca cerrada y concéntrate en proteger a Morgan-

-Como tu digas Bella-

-Mmm, seria interesante ver esa pelea…- susurra Garrett

-En un estanque de lodo…- secunda Saymon

-…En biquini- termina Noel

Escucho al grandote llamado Emmett gruñir y abrazar posesivamente a su compañera. Suelto un suspiro estresante y me volteo lentamente hacia el trio de idiotas que tengo detrás mio, no necesito leer sus mente para saber lo que imaginan, con su mira me es suficiente.

Lentamente y sin que lo sepan los levanto a los tres del suelo y choco sus cabezas entre ellos mismos, ganando un insulto por parte de cada uno; de repente escucho la risa angelical de mi pequeña y volteo hacia donde está, la han despertado. Sin tomar precaución alguna dejo caer a los tres chiflados y camino hacia donde se encuentra Morgan, tomándola entre mis brazos.

-Buenos días bebe, ¿has dormido bien?- pregunto frotando mi nariz contra la suya, causando esa risa que tanto me gusta escuchar

-Si mami- habla mi bebe – dime, ¿Por qué estaba tio Garrett en el cielo? – pregunta frotando sus ojitos para desperezarse

-Dijo cosas que no debía, corazón- le explico tranquilamente –mira mi amor, te presento a los Cullen-

Regreso mi cuerpo hacia los vegetarianos, sosteniendo fuertemente a Morgan, quien los analiza con sus grandes ojos chocolate, un rasgo el cual recuerdo haber tenido.

-Eres bonita- le dice Morgan a Rosalie –pero no tanto como mi Mami- sonríe mi princesa maliciosamente lo que ocasiona que la rubia bufe.

-Carlisle se acerca- dice el tal Edward –viene con Esme-

Volteamos hacia un lado del claro y vemos a una pareja de vampiros salir de entre los arboles. El rubio viste una bata de hospital, es doctor, mientras que la mujer luce una cara maternal, parece ser muy agradable.

-Buenas tardes- se presenta el rubio –Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, ella es mi esposa Esme-

-Isabella Swan- tomo su mano y la estrecho fuertemente

-¿Y quien es este hermoso angelito? – pregunta Esme

-Saluda a la señora, bebe-

Morgan se mueve entre mis brazos, señal de que desea que la baje y asi lo hago. Camina lentamente como lo haría cualquier niña de tres años y levanta su pequeña manita hacia Esme, lo que causa una sonrisa en ella.

-Hola, mi nombre es Jane Austen Swan, pero me puedes llamar Morgan- sonríe

-¿Morgan?- preguntan los Cullen a la vez

-A esta pequeña- dice Garrett tomándola por la cintura y haciéndola girar en el aire –le gusta ese nombre porque asi se llama su muñeca-

-Garrett- gruño entre dientes lo cual hace que se congele colocando a mi bebe frente a el como defensa

-No lastimarías a tu hija ¿verdad?- pregunta detrás de una sonriente Morgan

La mirada de mi hija me hace sonreir maternalmente y me acerco a ellos despacio y tranquila

-Oh, observen esto Cullens- dice Saymon quien esta colocado a mi derecha detrás de Garrett

-Esto estará de lujo- susurran Noel y Lena a la vez

Noto como los chicos Cullen, los cuales han estado callados todo este tiempo, se tensan un poco, creo que olvide poner mi escudo alrededor de ellos también. No pueden ver lo que le estoy haciendo al pobre de Garrett.

-¿Qué sucede con su rostro? – pregunta Emmett, el grandote

-Sus ojos…- susurra Edward

-Ya lo verán- dice Lena

Repentinamente y sin que Garrett lo note, está flotando en el suelo a unos escasos diez centímetros de este y suavemente tomo a mi hija en brazos y le sonrio. Mi mirada voltea hacia Garrett y es entonces cuando retiro mi escudo de el. Ve el color de mis ojos, los cuales son de un tono entre blanco y plateado, señal de que estoy sumamente enojada con el.

-Querido Garrett…- susurro

-Aquí viene- escucho a Lena y es cuando cambio mi mirada al negro ónix

-¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no lances a mi hija de tres años en el aire sin mi consentimiento?!-

-E..espera querida, solo quería hacerla reir un poco- se aclara la garganta

-Oh- es todo lo que digo

-Uy, eso no es nada bueno. Yo sugiero que se alejen un poco- recomienda Saymon alejándose lo mas discretamente posible que puede, siento como el resto de los vampiros le obedecen y poco a poco se alejan también.

Veo por el rabillo del ojo que los dos niños Cullen sostienen al rubio Jasper lo mas fuerte que pueden

-¿Y a este que le sucede?, ¿por qué tan de repente se comporta asi? – pregunta Noel

-Es un empático- contesto volteando hacia el –esta sintiendo todo el enojo que siento en este momento-

Regreso mi mirada a Garrett y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos comienzo a lanzarlo en el aire como el lo hizo con Morgan, solo que un poco mas agresiva…bueno, okay lo mas agresiva posible que puedo. Soy una mama gallina muy sobreprotectora, no lo puedo evitar.

-¡BELLA PERDONAME POR FAVOR PERO POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS BAJAME, LOS VAMPIROS NO VUELAAAN!- dice la ultima palabra cuando lo lanzo lo mas alto posible que puede soportar, tal vez unos metros mas

Mis ojos regresan a la normalidad y me giro hacia los Cullen, los cuales han tenido a sus compañeras detrás de ellos muy sobreprotectoramente.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunta Edward

-Pues verán- comienza Lena acercándose a mi –Bella es una mama muy sobreprotectora

-Debemos tener demasiado cuidado cuando estamos jugando con esta pequeña diablita- secunda Saymon besando la mejilla de Morgan

-Y Garrett siempre la desobedece- termina Noel, tomando a Morgan en sus brazos y colocándola detrás en su espalda como changuito

-Me gusta cuando Garrett hace eso- dice mi hija entre risillas

-Si mama fuera humana ya habría muerto miles de veces de un ataque al corazón- dice Saymon abrazándome por los hombros, lo que causa un gruñido proveniente de Edward

-¿Mama?- pregunta Alice, quien ha estado callada todo este tiempo

-Quiero a Bella como si fuera mi madre, cuando recién me uní a su aquelarre era un vampiro muy rebelde y pues alguien tenía que controlarme- dice besando mi mejilla- estar encerrado décadas en un castillo es un poco aburrido-

-Ya te recuerdo- agrega Carlisle después de unos segundos

-¿Ah si?- sonríe Saymon de lado

-Estabas en la guardia real cuando vi a los Vulturi por primera vez-

-Oh si, me hiciste perder unas cuantas monedas mi querido amigo-

-Unas cuantas…- lo mire levantando mi ceja

-Bien, unos cuantos miles-

-¿Miles?- se acercan Lena y Noel

-No es bueno que digas mentiras Saymon- regaña Morgan

-Oh, esta bien- se exaspera- me hiciste perder cinco millones de dólares, un cottage en las islas griegas, una casa en la campiña francesa, tres caballos pura sangre, y mi casa en España-

-Em…¿lo siento?- comenta Carlisle

-Calmado Saymon, el pobre de Carlisle ni siquiera sabia que había una apuesta sobre el- digo rodando mis ojos

-¿Una apuesta sobre que?- preguntan Jasper y Emmett a la vez

-Sobre cuanto tiempo podria durar con tu dieta a base de animales- contesta Saymon

-¿Y apostaste en su contra?- pregunta la rubia Rosalie

Saymon asiente, ganándose una risa por parte de los Cullen y nosotros. El pobre solo bufa y se aleja para sentarse en el claro y comienza a hacer pucheros.

-Yo lo calmo- habla Lena caminando hacia el

-Bien, ya que nos conocimos un poco mas, que les parece si continuamos esto en otro lado. Mi pequeña necesita comida y esta comenzando el crepúsculo-

-Están invitados a nuestra casa, de seguro podre preparar algo delicioso para la pequeña- habla Esme

-Aceptamos la invitación, muchas gracias-

-¿Qué hay acerca del vampiro volador?- pregunta Emmett

-Oh por Dios, no recordaba a Garrett- me cubro la boca con ambas manos y miro hacia arriba

Vemos como una masa negra comienza a acercarse y caer mas bajo, escuchamos el grito de Garrett mientras se aproxima. Giro la vista hacia los Cullen quienes miran con sus bocas abiertas, mis ojos se encuentran con los de Edward y le doy mi sonrisa mas encantadora.

-¡Bellaaaaaaaaa!- escucho a Garrett gritar

Lo veo aproximarse y lo detengo a uno metro del suelo y lo dejo caer.

-G...gracias, cr..cre..creo que vi..vi un sate..lite- dice un asustado Garrett, lo que nos hace reir.

* * *

**Y bien?...**

**Creo que me prendi un poco haha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Despues de mucho de no pasar po aqui jeje... alguien me recordo que todavia tenia yo un espacio aqui en Fanfiction, asi que rapidamente abri mi block de notas (mi word no funciona, no se que dice sobre un activacion y blah blah) y rapidamente exprimi lo poquito que pude sacar de mi cabeza.**

**A los que me siguen (aun) espero y les guste este capitulo cortito, vamos a ver que es lo que piensa el niño Edward de Bella...**

**Los veo la proxima actualizacion, la cual espero que sea pronto, ya que estoy de vacaciones de la escuela y trabajo...**

* * *

(POV Edward)

Bendita suerte la nuestra al encontrarnos con un clan de vampiros tan singular como este. No puedo leer la mente de ninguno y eso me exaspera demasiado. En especial la mente de ella. Bella.

Hay algo en ella que me llama la atencion y no se describir lo que es. Ese cabello color chocolate, esa piel tan sueve como la leche, blanca como la pocerlana y dura como las piedras; su manera de caminar y dominar al trio de idiotas que estan con ella, a ese imbecil que tiene la desfachatez de abrazarla. Y esos ojos rojos...

Siento que la he visto antes, me recuerda a alguien...Pero son sus ojos color sangre, tan cambiantes, color onix...¡Dios! no se que es lo que me atrae en ella, siento una paz increible, algo en ella que me llama. Nunca en mi siglo de vida habia sentido nada asi, ni siquiera con la insipida de Tania y sus intento de "amor" cada vez que visita desde Alaska...Pero no es amor esto que siento...¿O si?

-_Eddie boy, ¿estas enamorado?_\- escucho el pensamiento de Emmet, tan inmaduro como siempre que me hace rodar los ojos.

-_Edward, esto es nuevo en ti, ¿que clase de sentimiento es lo que derrochas?_\- Jasper me observa de reojo sin que los demas lo noten, a lo que muevo despacio mi cabeza como si explicara que no lo se, y es que en verdad no lo se.

-_Se que seremos amigas, lo se, el futuro jamas me ha fallado_\- pobre Alice, y esque hasta elmomento en su vampirica vida jamas ha recibido el rechazo por parte de ninguna persona, humana o vampira. Pero a la vez, las visiones de mi pequeña hermana son subjetivas, pueden cambiar de un dia para otro.

-_¿Como puede ser posible que alguien como ella le hable asi a la pobre de Alice? Y esos poderes...esa pequeña..._\- Rosalie y su incapacidad de no ver mas alla

Esa es otra caracteristica de ella que mas me llama, que me atrae...de donde ha sacado esa clase de poderes. Dudo que Carlisle haya conocido a alguien como ella alguna vez. Y ahora que lo observo bien, Carlisle esta muy callado, la observa como nunca antes lo habia visto hacerlo con Esme, y ella solo sonrie ¿resignada? ¿aliviada? ¿de que?

Mientras nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, no pasa de mi que la pequeña y el tal Saymon se cuelgan de Bella como si dependieran de ella; bueno, la pequeña es solo un bebe, pero el...¡Dios! Me dan ganas de arrancarle los brazos y golpearlo en la cara por el hecho de acercarse a ella asi.

¿Que sucede conmigo? ¡Comportate Edward!

(POV Bella)

¿Que demonios le pasa al niño Edward?

Desde que salimos del campo, no ha dejado de mirarme como si quisiera decirme algo. Es rara esta vibra que estoy sintiendo por parte de el...

Y que tal acerca de ese gruñido que todos escuchamos cuando uno de los chicos me abrazo. Ojala y terminemos con esta bienvenida y poder movernos a la mansion que consegui a las afueras de este pueblito. Una sorpresa para mi clan. La casa de los Cullen es acogedora, tiene aire familiar y humano que yo deseo darles a los mios, es espaciosa y armoniosa. Nos movemos todos hacia lo que parece ser la sala y me acomodo en un sillon tipo love seat, inmediatamente Morgan de sienta en mis piernas mientras que Lena se sienta a un lado mio, mis chicos como siempre en guardia, se colocan detras del sillon parados como soldaditos con las manos detras de ellos y en posicion de descanso. Siempre cuidandome. Los Cullen se dispersan del lado contrario a nosotros, El chico Edward se coloca detras del sillon descansando los brazos en este, donde se encuentran el doctor rubio y su esposa, el resto de ellos se acomoda en los ventanales y en la chimenea, muy protectores con sus parejas.

-Bien- comienza ha hablar Carlisle -no deberia de estar de mas advertirles que nosotros tenemos algunas reglas que seguir aqui en el pueblo, las cuales les sugiero que respeten-

-Muy bien, me parece de lo mas educado escucharlas- contesto lo mas serena posible

-Hace algunas decadas, hicimos un pacto, no, mas bien un trato con una tribu perteneciente al pueblo de la Push no muy lejos de aqui, no es mi deber decir esto pero lo creo necesario- suspira y me observa- esta gente Quileute son personas cambiantes, es decir, se convierten en lobos-

-Ay por favor no me hagas reir- comienza Saymon, verdaderamente doblandose de risa, lo que ocasiona que los demas lo miren mal, en especial yo

-Saymon- digo con voz gutural- cierra el pico

Instantaneamente Saymon deja de reir y me mira mientras traga grueso -Lo siento Bellita bonita- levanto un ceja en su direccion -perdon, es decir, Bella- rie nervioso

-Controlate o retirate Saymon, recuerda que estamos en casa ajena- comenta seriamente Noel. Como siempre el mas serio de los tres

-Bien, pues, continuo...- dice Carlisle aclarandose la garganta- hicimos un trato con ellos sobre no cazar en sus tierras, como ya han visto somos lo que se dice vegetarianos- esto ultimo hace que Saymon resople recordando su apuesta lo que ocasiona que algunos de nosotros riamos un poco- y respetamos la decision que hemos tomado, tambien tenemos prohibido cazar gente tanto en Forks como en sus alrededores- concluye

-Esperamos que ustedes puedan respetar esas reglas- comenta el chico Jasper- de no ser asi, nos veremos en la posibilidad de hecharlos de este lugar-

-¿Echarnos?- exclama una sorprendida Lena -¿acaso somos basura?-

-No, pero...-

-¡Nada!- exclama Lena levantandose del sofa- que te sepas niñito, que solo porque ustedes llevan mas tiempo aqui que nosotros, no les da el derecho de tratarnos por encima del hombro y mucho menos "tener la necesidad" de hecharnos como si fuesemos basura o unos monstruos que asustan a pequeños niños-

-Yo no me asusto- dice mi pequeña nena- Mamy, si yo no me asusto, entonces ¿soy un mostro?- pregunta inocente causando risas entre los presentes

-No mi amor, tu no eres un mounstro ni nada de eso, eres una pequeña niña valiente como tu mamy- le explico tranquilamente mientras la recargo a mi pecho y coloco mi mejilla en su pequeña cabezita- eres la cosita mas tierna y adorable del mundo-

-Chicos por favor, ¿podriamos tener un poco de calma y hablar como lo que somos? gente adulta- pide Esme un tanto preocupada.

-Pues digale eso al pelos de elote- comenta Lena -algunos de nosotros tenemos la capacidad de controlarnos frente a las personas, por muy provocativa que sea su sangre-

-¿Pelos de elote? eso es graciosicimo- comienza a reir el grandote, Emmett creo que es su nombre.

-Emmett, controlate- habla Edward.

De pronto comienza una discusion entre Jasper y Lena seguido por los otros chicos Cullen, mientras el resto trata de pararlos ocasionando que el escandalo sea mas fuerte.

-¡Basta!- digo levantando la voz, lo que causa que todo quede en silencio- Lena, para de una vez de discutir y has el favor de llevar a Morgan fuera- ordeno seriamente

-Pero Bella...-

-¡Ahora!-

Rapidamente Morgan le da la mano a Lena y ambas salen a prisa del lugar, cuando escucho que estan lejos de aqui vuelvo a colocarme en el sillon, esta vez en medio de este y los chicos vuelven a su posicion detras de mi.

-Jasper Cullen- comienzo y lo observo seriamente a los ojos -no, ese no es tu verdadero nombre ¿verdad?- pregunto haciendo una mueca burlesca -Jasper Whitlock-

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunta en un susurro

-Querido que te quede claro de una vez que yo lo se todo- rio maliciosamente -de cada uno de ustedes- los observo uno a uno

-Es imposible- comenta la rubia -jamas te hemos visto, ni a los tuyos-

-No es necesario que me explique como lo se, soy tan antigua como el tiempo, y escuchalo bien chiquilla- le apunto con el dedo -tengo la habilidad de ver, escuchar y descubrir todo. El hecho de que nunca los haya visto en mi vida no quiere decir que no sepa nada de cada uno, se absolutamente todo de cada vampiro en este planeta, y las causas en las que fueron creados-

-Carlisle- habla Esme -¿Es eso posible? ¿los Vulturi lo saben?- pregunta preocupada

-Claro que lo saben- comentan mis chicos a la vez

-Bella es un premio preciado que Aro ha querido tener en sus manos desde hace algun tiempo- comenta Garrett.

-Una vez casi lo logra- secunda Noel en un susurro audible-

-Disculpen un momento- se retira en silencio Saymon -vere si puedo alcanzar a las chicas- se inclina hacia mi y me da una mirada de apoyo mientras besa mi mejilla y se retira.

-¿Que ha sido eso?- pregunta Alice, quien ha estado en silencio todo este tiempo.

-Saymon no soporta hablar de lo que paso en ese tiempo, es doloroso- explica Garrett

-Bien, es hora de retirarnos- me levanto y me acerco a Carlisle quien hace lo mismo- un gusto conocerte a ti y a tu aquelarre, respetaremos tu tratado con los lobos, pero que te sepas que nosotros no lo seguiremos; como ya explico Lena, podemos controlarnos-

Sin decir nada mas, me retiro rapidamente del lugar, mientras que los chicos atinan a inclinar sus cabezas y seguirme rapidamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Bella?- se acerca rapidamente Noel

-Si, lo estare. por lo pronto ire a echar un vistazo a esos lobos de los que habla el doctor rubio-

-Cuidate Bella, ¿deseas que te acompañe?- pregunta Garrett

-No estare bien- y sin decir mas, corro hacia La Push sin voltear a ver a mis chicos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno esta actualizacion es algo pequeña, pero como ya me habia explicado, mi office word no me permitia hacer nada y tuve que eliminarlo, asi que estoy trabajando desde mi block de notas... siento mucho por las faltas de ortografia pero tenia la idea mientras escuchaba una cancion y me rehuse a dejarla ir...**

**que lo disfruten...**

**ah! por cierto... todo el cap esta hablado desde la mente, de ahi que este en _italica _el capitulo**

* * *

Capitulo 4.

(POV Bella)

Corri...

Corri hasta tratar de cansarme, pero mi condicion vampirica me lo hizo imposible.

Lo sabia...Sabia que en algun momento de esta existencia tendria que hablar de "aquello" que perdi...una oportunidad de saber de donde provengo, de saber quien era antes, y ellos me la quitaron. Solo por no obedecer a sus estupidas ordenes, por no querer separarme de aquello que amo perdi lo que tal vez pudo ser mi salvacion...

Corri...

No se por cuanto tiempo lo hice, pero fui conciente de mi alrededor y note que no estaba sola, alguien o algo me seguia y fue entonces que al aspirar el aire lo supe... lobos...

Pare en seco cerca de un barranco, lo suficiente como para dejarme caer de ser necesario, me di la vuelta y los vi acercarse a unos cuantos metros de distancia; dos lobos enormes como osos trataron de acorralarme, pero fui mas rapida y me protegi con uno de mis tantos escudos; uno de ellos, el plateado, trato de abalanzarse sobre mi pero mi escudo lo hizo recibir una descarga electrica y ser lanzado a varios metros lejos de su compañero.

-_¿Quienes son ustedes?_\- pregunte con mi mente, lo cual hizo que el lobo de pelaje negro se congelara en su lugar -_¿son los protectores que describia el doctor?-_

El lobo volteo hacia su compañero quien aun estaba inconsiente -_El estara bien_\- le hable -_es solo una descarga electrica que te atonta por unos cuantos minutos, ya se repondra, ahora contesta mis preguntas porfavor_-

-_¿Como puedes hablar con nosotros? ¿que clase de chupasangre eres?_-

-_Cuidado...Me llamo Isabella, he llegado hace algunas horas con mi familia y antes de que lo digas, no, no matamos humanos_-

-_Pero tus ojos...dicen lo contrario_-

De reojo vi como su compañero se posicionaba de nuevo, dispuesto a atacar...lo cual hizo...causando de nueva cuenta que se electrocutara y cayera en el mismo sitio, ¿acaso no aprendio la primera vez?

-_Si tu amigo perruno dejara de atacarme tal vez pudiera explicarme_\- mire a los ojos al perro -_por cierto, si supiera tu nombre tal vez no tendria que llamarte saco de pulgas- gruño -¿o si? tu me has llamado chupasangre_\- levante mi ceja retandolo a lo que el solo resoplo.

-_Sam, Sam Uley_\- y girando su cabeza hacia su compañero -_el es Paul Lahote_-

-_Un gusto 007_-

-_¿Que?_-

-_Nada._-

-_Estas tierras estan protegidas por nosotros, no deberias estar en ellas, hicimos un trato con los Cullen hace decadas_-

-_Exacto Sammy boy_\- el apodo lo hizo gruñir -_dijiste un trato con los Cullen, yo no soy una Cullen, soy una Swan y ya que hablamos de tratados...estoy dispuesta a hacerte uno aparte si es que estan dispuestos a negociar_-

-_¿De que estas hablando?_-

-_He conseguido un lugar cerca de aqui, entre la linea divisora de Forks con la Push, ¿que tal si nos vemos ahi?_-

Sam parecio meditarlo un poco y se giro hacia su compañero plateado, habia olvidado por completo que esta aqui, al parecer dos descargas electricas lo hicieron entender. El tal Paul gruño lo que me parecio ser una negativa. -_Escucha Sam, la razon por la que construi una casa en ese lugar fue para proteger a los mios, hemos venido aqui a descansar, solo veniamos de paso por el pueblo pero el lugar es tranquilo, y es lo que busco para mi familia, asi que ¿estas de acuerdo?_-

...

* * *

**ups... deje colgado el cap... (risita maliciosa)**


	5. Chapter 5

***coff coff***

**eeeee creyeron que me desapareci, pues nop...el deber de hija me llamaba y me desconecte de aqui para el cumple de mi mama y mi hermano...**

**SIGO SIN OFFICE! asi que escribo en el block de notas, sorry por la ortografia ...XD**

**bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 5...cortito **

**nos vemos abajo...**

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

**(POV Bella)**

-¿Que tu hiciste que?- grito Lena

Rodé los ojos -YO invite a los lobos de la reserva para realizar un nuevo tratado-

-Mierda- Garrett

-Carajos- Noel

-Jodeme- Saymon

-Lenguaje- los mire a los ojos

-Lo sentimos- los tres bajaron la cabeza

-Bella- suspiro Lena -tu sabes que soy la mas rebelde de los cuatro, pero hasta yo se que invitar a esos sacos de pulgas con patas es una mala idea, porfavor, piensa en Morgan-

Observe a mi pequeña nena dormida en la alfombra de nuestro nuevo hogar, durmiendo placidamente rodeada de cojines como a ella le gusta y ajena a todo el escandalo que sus hermanos estaban organizando

-Es precisamente por ella por quien lo hago. Deseo esta vez que mi pequeña sea libre de estar jugando afuera sin necesidad de protegerla de los rayos del sol, sabemos que su piel no brilla como la nuestra pero aun asi llama la atencion. Y si para eso tengo que hacer tratados con "sacos de pulgas" como tu los llamas, lo hare las veces que sea necesario-

-Isabella, piensa muy bien, ¿que sucede cuando los Cullen se enteren de esto?- se acerco Saymon pasando su brazo por mis hombros - ¿no se te ha pasado por esa bella cabeza que tal vez no sea de su agrado esto que haras?-

-Lo hice Say, muchas veces mientras venia camino aqui, pero es lo mejor, quiero que sean libres ustedes tambien- me aleje de el para sentarme en uno de los sillones cercanos a Morgan -no quiero que los juzguen por ser lo que son, no quiero que cambien solo por un tonto tratado que se hizo hace decadas y el cual nos excluye, ademas...los Cullen tambien vienen- desvie mi mirada hacia los ventanales

-¿Que?- escuche a los cuatro

-Despues de como te trataron, los invitas a nuestro hogar, eso es inaceptable Bella- escuche el gruñido de Lena

-No Lena, despues de como los trataste tu querida, dime como responderias tu si alguien ajeno a tus tradiciones y costumbres llegara a tu casa con aires de grandeza diciendo que pueden hacer mas que los demas. Todo lo que hizo ese vampiro Jasper fue intimidar, no era necesario que tu te encrisparas cual gata enojada-

-Oye...-

-Es la verdad Lena- se coloco Noel de mi lado -no me disculpare por las agresiones que hicimos, si nos insultan insultamos, pero Bella tiene razon, estabamos en sus dominios, y aun y con los poderes de Bella de nuestro lado nos superaban en numero-

-Un maldito vampiro, uno solo- siseo Garrett -yo me las apaño con dos y hasta mas-

-Ese no es el punto- secundo Saymon -llegamos a este lugar para vivir de una manera civilizada, pero lo que hicimos en esa casa no tuvo excusa- se giro hacia mi y me apunto -pero no me voy a disculpar por tratar de defenderme, si ese vampirucho Jasper no sabia con quien se metia, ahora lo sabra-

-¡Por Dios, basta ya!- suspire molesta -estan haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua- los cuatro iban a protestar pero levante mi mano antes de que comenzaran -escuchen y haganlo bien, esta es mi ultima palabra en cuanto a esto asi que estiren sus orejas y abran bien esos malditos ojos rojos que tienen-

Me acerque de nuevo a Morgan y me sente a su lado asegurandome de que siguiera dormida y la cubri con un campo anti ruido -los lobos vendran en un par de horas a hablar sobre un nuevo tratado, para poder permancecer en este lugar por el bien de todos nosotros, del mio en especial, si los Cullen desean venir seran bienvenidos, y si alguno de ustedes se siente amenazado haganlo saber, yo soy la que tratara con ellos, yo soy la responsable, YO me encargare de ello, YO soy la matriarca de este maldito aquelarre y sepanse de una vez que si a alguno de ustedes no les gusta, sientanse libres de irse, son libres, nadie los retiene, estuve muchos siglos sola, y si ustedes no estan puedo sobrevivir otros cuantos mas- suspire resignada -solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes, despues que paso aquello con los malditos Vulturis yo...-trate de seguir hablando pero mi voz se quebro -yo...-

-Calmate Bella- Garrett fue el primero en acercarse -no necesitas seguir hablando, entendemos el sacrificio que haces por nosotros- observo a los demas -no te dejaremos sola, nunca. Si lo que deseas es vivir en paz, lo haremos-

-Garrett tiene razon- Noel se hinco a un lado mio -perdonanos Bella-

-Yo...no te asegurro nada, pero tratare de comportarme- la voz dubitativa de Lena me lleno de esperanza

-Te queremos Mama- Saymon fue el ultimo en hablar

-Gracias chicos- suspire

_Solo espero que esto salga bien..._

**(POV de Carlisle)**

Frustrado...

Irritado...

Pensativo...

Caliente...

Bella...

Hermosa...

Esos ojos... esa boca... ¡Dios! ¿que me sucede?

Desde que vi a esa mujer en el claro no he podido parar de pensar en ella, tanta es mi distraccion que Esme tuvo que sacudirme un par de veces para sacarme de mi estupor. Incluso Edward gruño cuando recordaba el rostro de Isabella.

¿Como alguien como ella puede incomodarme asi? Y la manera en que huele... fresias...vainilla...ese olor tan caracteristico de las flores despues de la lluvia, cuando las baña el sol...sus cabellos, ese rojo achocolatado que la hacia verse irresistible...

Y Esme...cuando la observo, esa dulzura que tiene hacia los demas, ese rostro, esa calidez...no la puedo comparar con lo que siento por Isabella

Tanta es mi distraccion y atencion por ella que esta noche cuando fueron todos de caza me meti rapidamente a la ducha y ahi mismo, con mi mano tome mi grueso y exitado miembro y me masturbe pensando en ella, en Isabella. Imaginando como pasaba mis manos por su cuerpo; comenzando desde el valle de sus senos hasta su ombligo

_...Carlisle..._

Tocando sus caderas y girandola para quedar mi pecho frente a sus espalda

_...Mmm Carlisle...Más..._

Escuchando como su inexistente respiracion cambiaba al sentir mi exitacion por ella, solo por ella

_...Carlisle..._

Imagino pasando mis manos por sus muslos, separandolos poco a poco, acercando mi mano hacia ese pequeño y humedo lugar

_...Oh Carlisle..._

Y comenzando a frotar, lenta y seductoramente

_...por favor...no pares...mmm...asi..._

_...Isabella...Bella..._

DEMONIOS...estoy en un lio

* * *

**pobrecito Carlisle...me pregunto que hara Edward cuando lea su mente...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**Bien, por aqui el cap 6, me tarde un poquito porque sigo en las mismas y porque ando en otras cosas jajaja**

**que lo disfruten, nos vemos abajo**

* * *

CAPITULO 6

(POV Carlisle)

Me encontraba sentado a la cabeza del comedor que mas que eso, nos servia para juntas. Esme se encuentra a mi lado izquierdo, seguida de Rosalie y Emmett; y de mi lado derecho se encuentran Edward junto con Jasper y Alice...nunca lo había notado, poderes de un lado y normales del otro; observo de reojo que Edward me observa con una ceja levantada, ¡oh! si, olvidaba que puede leer mi mente...

-Bien, Isabella ha llamado hace unos momentos y como se que ya han escuchado, pidió que nos reuniéramos con ella, al parecer hablo con Sam-

-No estarás pensando en ir, ¿o si?- pregunto una ceñuda Rose -después de lo que paso en nuestra sala, no pensaras en reunirte de nuevo-

-Ehh pues...-

-Ya lo decidió- murmuro Edward -y ni siquiera pensó en nosotros- golpeo con su puño la mesa causando que crujiera un poco

-Lo hice pensando en ustedes, si Isabella y su familia han decidido quedarse aquí lo mejor seria llevar todo esto en paz por el tiempo que sea necesario-

-Carlisle- hablo Jasper -yo...me intriga esa mujer- murmuro causando que todos volteáramos hacia el- no lo tomen a mal, hay algo en ella que me llama a querer estar a su lado y protegerla, no de manera sentimental, sino como si se tratara de un amor...de hijo hacia su madre. Lo siento Esme- diciendo esto ultimo hacia ella-

-No te preocupes cariño, no sucede nada- acaricie la mano de mi esposa a manera de apoyo

-Yo...creo que he sentido lo mismo- hablo Emmett después de unos segundos

-Y yo- secundó Edward -me siento posesivo hacia ella, no se porque, cuando estuvimos en el claro y vi al tal Saymon, abrazarla quería arrancarle el brazo por hacerlo-

-¿Sera normal todo esto Carlisle? Porque yo opino que a lo mejor esta utilizando alguno de sus tantos poderes que presumió tener, tu mismo escuchaste que aunque no nos conociera, con solo escuchar nuestro nombre o algo asi podria saber toda nuestra historia y no se, me siento expuesta, me asusta que ella sepa de mi cuando yo misma no lo se- explico Alice

-Bueno, no podemos saber nada de todo esto si no lo solucionamos, y para eso necesitamos presentarnos en su reunión con los licantropos-

-Tan solo de pensar que voy a estar en el mismo sitio que esos pulgosos se me pone la piel de gallina- Rose se estremece

-Como si eso fuera a pasar bebé- sonríe Emmett ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su pareja -¡Ouch! ¿Por que me golpeas mujer?-

-Por hablar tonterías-

-Mira quien lo dice- murmuro Edward

-Algo que quieras aportar hermanito- sisea Rosalie

-A riesgo de que "trates" de maltratarme físicamente, no quiero aportar nada, ademas si no deseas ir te puedes quedar aquí viéndote en tu precioso espejito-

-Es suficiente- golpeo la mesa con la mano abierta -paren antes de armar un escándalo. Esto es serio, pero Edward tiene razón Rosalie, si no deseas estar presente no es necesario, de hecho no ha pedido la colaboración de nadie mas que mi por ser el patriarca de esta familia y yo soy quien va a tratar con ellos, no ustedes. En todo caso, creo que ni yo; si voy o vamos seria para hacer acto de presencia-

-Estas loco si crees que me quedare sentada esperando a que regreses, tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle en su cara a esa mujer- bufó

-Rosalie por favor contrólate- hablo Esme quien se había mantenido callada -lo que hace Carlisle es por el bien de esta familia y tus actitudes no están ayudando en nada-

-Bien, pero queda anotado que no estoy de acuerdo en nada de esto, vamos Emmett- molesta, se levanto de golpe y salio hecha una furia seguida de Emmett quien solo se limito a formular un "lo siento"

-¿Y cuando ha estado de acuerdo ella en algo?- pregunto Alice, causando que una risa saliera de nuestras bocas. Vaya reunión familiar.

-

**(POV de Bella)**

-Mama, cántame una canción de cuna- murmura mi pequeña Morgan mientras frota sus ojitos con sus pequeñas manos

-¿De nuevo mi amor? Ya te he cantado dos esta noche-

-Vamos Bells, como si fuera difícil para ti hacerlo- escuche a Garrett hablar desde el balcón de mi habitación -sabes que a ese pequeño monstruo no le puedes negar nada-

-Es cierto- aterrizo Noel a un lado de Garrett -ademas, a mi me gusta cuando le cantas, tu voz suena muy calmada, a veces creo que me duermo-

-Los Cullen aceptaron venir, o por lo menos Carlisle- habla Lena mientras entra a la habitación, seguida de Saymon

-¿Y ustedes tres donde estaban? Dudo que cazando- pregunte levantando la ceja

-Tranquila Ma- contesta Saymon acostándose a un lado de Morgan y tomando su muñeca -estábamos recorriendo el lugar, haciendo reconocimiento-

-¡Oye! Dame mi muñeca, mamá dile que me devuelva mi muñeca- exclama con un puchero mi bebe

-Say...recuerda lo que sucedió la ultima vez que hiciste eso- le recalco

-Y que lo digas, creo que mis oídos no han sido los mismos desde entonces- exclamo Garrett

De un momento a otro, Saymon se encuentra en el aire a causa de Lena y la muñeca le es arrebatada por Noel para regresarla a los brazos de Morgan

-¡Hey! Iba a regresarla- dice Saymon desde el aire -bájame Lena, sabes que no me gustan las alturas-

-Lena, estoy tratando de dormir a mi pequeña, ¿les importaría llevar la fiesta hacia otro lado?- pido mientras acomodo a Morgan en mis brazos

-Vamos Saymon, sentémonos en las escaleras- veo como sale Lena seguida de un flotante Saymon y escuchando sus reclamos

-¿Y tu crees que no son pareja?- preguntan Noel y Garrett al mismo tiempo

-Ellos lo dicen, yo no- sonrió

-Bueno, yo los dejo, me iré a sentar en ese árbol de allá-

-¿Cual de todos tio Noel?- escucho a mi pequeña murmurar con sus ojos cerrados

-Hey, creí que ya estabas dormida- beso su naricita y observo a Noel saltar hacia una de las ramas de los arboles

-No me has cantado mi canción Mamy-

Garrett, Noel y yo reímos ante su comentario. Mi pequeña es muy exigente y no descansara hasta obtener lo que quiere.

-Te propongo algo, que tal que mejor te recito algo para que puedas dormir mejor, ¿que te parece?-

-Muy bien mamy- Morgan se recarga mas a mi, recostando su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi pecho, como lo ha hecho desde que nació y me mordió marcándome como su mamy

Me acerco a Garrett y el se sienta en una de las tumbonas y me hace espacio para sentarme entre sus piernas y recargarme en el. Una costumbre que tomamos cuando yo esperaba a mi nena, esa posición me ayudo mucho y desde entonces nos colocamos así cada que estamos los dos con mi bebe.

-¿Cómoda?- pregunta Garrett colocando sus brazos alrededor de Morgan y yo

-Si, gracias- abrazo mas a mi pequeña y le susurro si esta lista a lo que solo escucho un leve susurro diciendo que si.

-Adelante Mamá-

-"_Recuesta tu cabeza y duerme en mi hombro,_

_recuesta tu cabeza y comienza un nuevo sueño,_

_Y por esta noche todo ha terminado;_

_flotando en una canción de cuna_

_aquí donde las estrellas viven_

_y los ángeles siempre se ven..._

_Y recuesta tu cabeza,_

_las estrellas están susurrando,_

_escucha lo que dicen y sabrás que significa;_

_La luna es tu guía, las estrellas la han besado,_

_mientras pasa dulcemente por la luz como los ojos de un bebe,_

_seguros en una corriente de cuento de hadas_

_y comienzan un nuevo sueño..._"-

-Se ha dormido- susurra Garrett

-Es cierto, creí que no lo haría-

-Tienes una hermosa voz, querida-

-Oh cállate Garrett, no obtendrás nada esta noche amiguito- me río mientras me acerca a la cuna de Austen y acostarla

-Sabes que solo bromeo belleza, solo quería saber si caías en las redes de esta hermosa criatura- lo observo mientras hace un giro en su propio lugar

-Estas loco Garrett, te hace falta una compañera pero ya- suelto una risilla

-Calla mujer, que aun no estoy listo para amarrarme a una sola mujer- se persigna -ademas, estoy a gusto con lo que tenemos- pasa sus manos por mi cintura

-Garrett detente ya, ¿que sucederá el día que yo encuentre mi alma gemela y tu te quedes solo? Entonces si querrás a tu "mujer"- lo reto levantando una de mis cejas

-Esta bien, me atrapaste, pero si fuéramos solo nosotros solos como antes, juro que te secuestraba y no te dejaba encontrar a nadie-

Su comentario me hace rodar los ojos y reírme de el de nuevo. Así ha sido siempre mi Garrett, muy apasionado con las cosas o en su caso conmigo, pero no lo tomen a mal, es muy buena persona muy en el fondo, su debilidad es la comodidad, es todo. Cuando me lo presento Maria Antonieta supe en ese momento que era un mujeriego y cómodo, pero me cayo muy bien.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando a lo lejos escuchamos ruidos de pisadas y de animales corriendo hacia aquí. Ambos nos dirigimos hacia la terraza de nuevo y observamos como de ambos lados de la linea divisoria aparecían los lobos y los vampiros, cada uno con la guardia en alto en caso de ataque por parte del otro contrario. Hicieron sus respectivos saludos y muestras de cortesía y voltearon hacia donde nos encontrábamos Garrett y yo.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos a Swan House- les sonreí a todos

* * *

**Esta Bella me cae muy bien, los mira a todos por sobre su hombro pero no de mala gana, asi la hizo el tiempo.**

**Pobrecito Carlisle XD ...**

**Lo que le relata Bella a Morgan (recuerden que se llama Jane Austen pero de cariño le dicen Morgan) es en realidad una cancion que me gusta mucho, no se si estara en youtube, es de Within Temptation y se llama "A final dream". Me di cuenta mientras la traducia, que quedaba muy bien con la escena y por el lugar donde estan, no lo habia notado cuando la escogi.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

(POV BELLA)

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos a Swan House- les sonreí a todos.

\- Swan house?- pregunta Garrett a mi lado.

\- Que? Soy la líder de este coven o no?, ademas... esta es mi casa- rode los ojos a lo que el sonríe mientras mueve su cabeza hacia los lados.

-Queda perfecto- escucho susurrar a Carlisle. Volteo hacia donde esta y lo atrapo dándome una mirada que jamas había visto antes. Este vampiro doctor tiene un aura y unos sentimientos extra os que aun no logro controlar, tal vez el rubio Jasper me pueda ayudar después de una platica con el.

\- Por que están esas sanguijuelas aquí?- pregunta el lobo Paul, no había notado que se transformo, tendré que cuidarme bien de distracciones como la que acaba de suceder. Rápidamente doy un salto desde la terraza hacia donde esta el, parándome tan solo a unos centímetros de su cara -Cuidado, saco de pulgas, que no se te olvide lo que te sucedió en el bosque por hablar de mas, esos sanguijuelas como tu los llamas son de mi especie y me agraden o no, yo defiendo a mi estirpe con u as y dientes y con garras de ser necesario- digo esto ultimo en su oreja mientras muevo cuidadosamente una de mis afiladas u as cerca de su cuello -tal vez sanes en unos instantes si te alguien te da a, pero que no se te olvide cachorro que no soy cualquier vampiro- diciendo esto, me alejo de el y me acerco a las escaleras que se encuentran en el porche y procedo a sentarme.

-Disculpa- comenta la rubia Rosalie- pero acabas de decir que somos tu estirpe?

-Escuchaste bien querida- contesta Lena saliendo de la casa y colocándose en posición de soldado a un lado mio -Lo quieras o no, todos venimos de una sola persona, nuestra creadora Lilith, osea Bella aquí mismo.

-Estas equivocada "querida"- contesta Rosalie entre dientes -mi creador es Carlisle-

\- Y quien lo creo a el?- pregunta Noel colocándose a un lado de Lena -de seguro el mismo ni lo sabe, o si?- pregunta directamente al doctor.

-Pues yo, eh...no- contesta con el ce o fruncido -la verdad es que siempre me he preguntado eso, desde que desperté en esta vida-.

-Todos provenimos de Bella- dice Garrett

-Incluso esos estirados con un palo metido en el cu...-

-Saymon, suficiente- murmuro entre labios. -Se como, cuando y donde nacieron cada uno de ustedes y bajo que circunstancias- esto ultimo lo dirijo hacia la chica Alice y la rubia Rosalie, quienes se acercan mas a sus parejas.

\- ¿Podrías explicarte?- habla la esposa del doc, Esme si mal no recuerdo su nombre.

Paso rápidamente mi mirada por cada uno de los vegetarianos al igual que por los cambiantes, mando un pensamiento a Lena de que este al pendiente de mi peque a quien duerme en la habitación de arriba y rápidamente salta al balcón adentrándose en la habitación.

-Bien- comienzo y dirijo mi mirada hacia el chico Sam -tal vez quieran cambiarse a su forma humana, recuerden que están en su territorio y ellos no pueden hacer nada contra ustedes sin olvidarse del tratado. Voltean a verse entre ellos y rápidamente se mueven hacia los arboles para cambiar de forma y salir vestidos solamente con pantalones de mezclilla.

-Mi historia no es tan interesante como parece. No recuerdo como me transforme en vampiro pero recuerdo mi vida antes de eso y después también-

\- Quien no va a recordar como se transformo en vampiro, obviamente alguien te mordió- comenta Sam.

-No necesariamente- dice Carlisle en tono bajo y voltea a verme -entonces es cierto lo que he leído sobre ti-

\- Exactamente que has leído sobre mi?- levanto mi ceja en cuestionamiento.

-Según mis investigaciones, en la literatura hebrea, Lilith fue la primera esposa de Adan. En sumerio, la palabra "Lil" significa "Aire." El termino mas viejo relativo a Lilith ser a la palabra sumeria "Lili" o en plural "Lilitu", que parece inferir la misma definición que nuestra palabra "espíritu". En muchas culturas antiguas, la misma palabra para "aire" o "aliento" era usada para "espíritu."-

-Si, recuerdo ese nombre muy bien- explica Jasper. -Alguna vez lo lei en un libro de tu biblioteca Carlisle -Lilith estaba hecha con arcilla, igual que Adan. Era hermosa y libre. Aunque nunca encontraron la paz juntos, pues cuando el quería acostarse con ella, Lilith se negaba, considerando que la postura recostada que el exigía era ofensiva para ella- diciendo esto ultimo observándome a mi, lo que causo que todos hicieran lo mismo.

\- ¿Por que habría de recostarme debajo de el? - pregunte - Yo también fui hecha de polvo y, por consiguiente, era su igual- conteste a la defensiva causando una risa en Garrett.

-Pero ya no es así, verdad querida?- toma mi mano besándola, lo que causa que se escuche un gruñido por parte de todos los hombres. Observo a cada uno de ellos y noto que tanto Edward como Carlisle tienen sus manos en pu os cosa que no pasa desapercibida por Jasper.

-Garrett, contrólate. He dicho que esta noche no conseguirás nada y sigo puesta en eso-

\- Ustedes son pareja?- pregunta el chico Emmett que hasta el momento se había encontrado en silencio sosteniendo a su mujer a un lado tratando de que no saltara encima de Lena hacia unos minutos atrás.

-No- contestamos al mismo tiempo Jasper, Garrett y yo. -Garrett tiene miedo al compromiso, pero no puedo negar que ha sido un buen amante hasta el día de hoy- acaricio su rostro con mi mano.

-Podrían dejar los arrumacos para otra ocasión, quisiera irme de este lugar ya- comenta Sam.

-De acuerdo, continuando. Por supuesto que no obedecí la orden de sumisión que me impusieron; pensaba que era igual a Adan, que tenia los mismos derechos que el porque habíamos sido creados con el mismo barro, no me sentía inferior, ni siquiera era débil o dependiente. Era y aun soy una mujer integra y como tal quería gozar al igual que mi pareja, de la vida y de todo lo que esta implicaba, incluida la sexualidad y el erotismo-

\- Rehusaste a tu marido en el lecho? -pregunta una impresionada Alice.

\- ¡El jamas fue mi marido!- contesto levantando la voz -una persona como EL debió de saberlo. Si nos creo con la misma materia, debió de saberlo- susurre. -Estaba cansada de que EL no atendiera mis reivindicaciones, así que decidí abandonar el Paraíso, antes que renunciar a mi misma. Invoque su nombre, el cual no debíamos mencionar pues significaba conocer su esencia y adquirir poder sobre ello. Abandone volando el Paraíso con unas alas que El mismo me dio-

-¿Podemos verlas?- pregunta un animado Emmett

-No, no puedes. Ya no las poseo- digo suspirando

\- Que sucedió? -pregunta Edward

-Esa es otra historia para otro momento- digo con los ojos a punto de llorar, cosa que no debía pasar, no deberían verme hacerlo -al salir del Paraíso tome residencia en una cueva cerca del Mar Rojo, donde a veces voy y me escondo cuando la sociedad se vuelve insoportable. Una noche, alguien se acerco a mi presentándose como Asmodeus, lo acepte como amante y después como marido. Tiempo después supe que era un demonio, el rey de ellos lo que me convierte a mi en la reina y madre de los demonios-

-Oh por Dios- susurraron las mujeres, lo que me hizo sonreír de lado.

-Adan lamento mi partida y le pidió a Dios que regresara a su lado. Ambos acordaron que una criatura del Eden -digo con sarcasmo- no debería partir tan fácil y dispuso tres ángeles para llevarme de regreso. Ese trio de tontos dieron conmigo y exigieron que regresara con ellos y de no hacerlo matarían a cada ciento de mis hijos hasta que decidiera hacerlo-

-Pero eso no es posible, seria demasiado- susurro Rosalie

-No había otra opción. Les dije que era mejor que regresar a ese lugar y a la sumisión de Adan. Claro que los ángeles cumplieron su amenaza, y yo hice una proclamación- solté una risa tan macabra que incluso los de mi coven dieron un paso hacia atrás -en respuesta por todo el dolor, yo mataría a cada uno de los hijos de Adan. Jure atacar a los niños, e incluso a sus madres durante el nacimiento. También jure que los recién nacidos estarían en peligro de ser un objeto de mi ira, las ni as por veinte días y los niños y hombres en sueños, robando su semilla para dar nacimiento a mas niños demonios que reemplazaron los asesinados cada día-

-La menstruación- murmuro Carlisle

-No querido. Eso es obra de la segunda de Adan. Ante mi negativa de regresar, Dios decidió dar una nueva compañera a Adan y creo a la sumisa y dulce Eva con una de sus costillas. La muy ingenua cayo en la trampa de la serpiente causando que ambos fueran expulsados, aunque eso ya lo saben, la biblia lo dice en algún lugar del inicio-

-Pero aun no entiendo como es que llegaste a convertirte en vampiro- murmuro Sam.

-No recuerdo como paso, lo que se es que siempre se me ha considerado como la reina de los succubus. Solo por ponerme en contra de Dios y su creación. Hace algunos siglos atrás, lei que entre mis cabellos se encontraban enredados los corazones de aquellos que caían en mi hechizo- digo esto pasando los dedos entre mi cabellera- claro que no es verdad, mi grado de maldad no llega a ese nivel.-

-La historia y el tiempo mismo junto con esa condición diabólica que posee le dieron el honor de llamarla la Reina de los Vampiros- comenta Saymon. -No solo mantenía relaciones sexuales con hombres y después los asesinaba-

-Yo jamas hice eso. No es mi culpa que no aguantaran mi ritmo-

-Te alimentabas de su sangre Mama-

-Lo hacia cuando estaban por morir, pero ellos mismos la ofrecían. Yo no tomo nada a la fuerza, si es para mi, sola viene a mi-

-Todo esto es...wow- suelta Jasper después de unos momentos.

-Mucho que digerir, no es así?- pregunto

-Si, demasiado- comenta Alice

\- Matabas a niños?- pregunto Rosalie

-¡Claro que no! ¿Estas idiota o que? Lo que dije a aquellos ángeles fue solo amenaza, jamas lo realize. A pesar de todo aun tenia conciencia. Incluso llegue a acercarme a Cain cuando mato a Abel-

-Conociste a los hijos de Adan y Eva, no serian así como tus hijastros o algo- pregunta Emmett lo que causa que riamos un poco para quitar peso al ambiente.

-Si lo ves de ese modo, creo que si hijo. Tenían el carácter de Adan, y las facciones de Eva. Abel era una dulzura y Cain, bueno... ya lo saben- sonrio

-¿Creo que deberíamos dejar esta reunion para otra ocasión, no lo creen?- pregunta Carlisle- esta a punto de amanecer y debemos alimentarnos, y dejar que los lobos descansen-

-Propongo que nos veamos en unas horas, pero solo Sam, Carlisle y yo-

\- ¿Y eso por que?- pregunta Edward

-Seria mejor que solo estuviéramos nosotros tres y evitarnos las discusiones y los líos. Ademas, mis chicos también deben cazar-

-No pueden hacerlo aquí, el tratado se rompería- dice el chico Paul

-Ya te dije que tu tratado no me cubre a mi ni a los míos, ademas no crié a vampiros estúpidos como para cazar en el area, ellos ya saben donde deben de ir y de quienes alimentarse-

-Bueno, creo que seria mejor seguir lo que propone Carlisle, no creen? Ademas, podríamos regresar temprano, al parecer habrá sol el día de hoy- comenta Alice.

-No lo habrá, de eso me encargo yo, que deseas, lluvia, nieve, nubes?- pregunto observando hacia arriba mientras se oscurece con nubes

-Creo que las nubes estarían bien, solo por el tiempo que estén en la escuela, ademas me da lo suficiente de tiempo a mi para realizar unas cosas en Port Angeles- comenta Esme.

-Bueno, esta decidido, no vemos en unas horas aquí- comenta Garrett haciendo que todos se despidan y regresen por donde llegaron.

\- Que opinas de todo esto Mama? -pregunta Saymon colocándose a un lado mio

-Creo que este lugar va a ser la sede de muchas cosas que podrían causarnos problemas o darnos la paz que tanto he buscado. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que sucedió hoy?- pregunto a Garrett

-Si, lo he visto. Note también su mirada- responde con el pensamiento en otro lado

-¿La has visto? Tendremos que cuidarnos de ella- murmuro

\- De quien?- pregunta Noel, quien había permanecido en silencio todo este momento

-De Eva...regreso.


	8. Chapter 8

De esas que me aburro y me da por escribir...

* * *

Capitulo 8

(POV Carlisle)

-Carlisle...-

-No ahora Jasper, tengo mucho en que pensar-

-Dímelo a mí, tu cabeza es un asco en estos momentos- gruñe Edward

-No te metas...- suspiro -por favor Edward, solo por el día de hoy mantente alejado de mi cabeza- doy media vuelta y camino hacia mi estudio.

Si los vampiros tienen dolor de cabeza, jamás en mis más de trecientos años de vida lo supe hasta el momento. Dejo ir un suspiro mientras me dejo caer en el reclinable cerca de los ventanales, cuando escucho a Esme tocar mi puerta -ya sé que pediste no ser molestado pero solo quería saber si en verdad te encuentras bien Carlisle-

Ofrezco mi mano para que se acerque y la hago sentarse en el brazo del sillón -todo esto es mucha información, saber que provenimos de ella y que sabe el pasado de absolutamente todo vampiro que ha estado y aun esta sobre la Tierra me pone ansioso-

-No te dejes sobrellevar por eso- sonríe mientras acaricia mi brazo enredado en su cintura -ya verás que encontraremos una solución a todo esto. Aprenderemos a vivir en paz como lo hemos hecho en estos a os-

-Creo que, mi querida Esme, será imposible a partir de que ella llego a nuestras vidas-

-No pierdas la fe, querido- dice besando el tope de mi cabeza -los chicos se fueron a cazar, yo preparare algunas cosas antes de alcanzarlos. ¿Quieres ir?-

-No, tal vez vaya después-

-¿No iras al hospital hoy?-

-Pedí vacaciones. A las enfermeras se les hacía extra o que trabajara tantos días seguidos sin dormir un poco- comento sin gracia.

-Lo que tu desees cari o. Después de cazar nos iremos, los chicos al colegio y yo a Port. ¿Estarás bien tu solo?-

-Sí. No se preocupen-

Escucho cuando la puerta se cierra y a cada uno de ellos retirarse. Emmett y Jasper como siempre bromeando sobre quien atrapara el más grande.

Todo lo que he escuchado de Isabella me tiene con sentimientos encontrados. Jamás creí sentirme así, siento cosas que no había sentido junto a Esme desde que nos vimos por vez primera cuando la convertí. Mi amor hacia ella durante estos últimos a os ha ido cambiando poco a poco hasta ser solo cari o y apreciación. No debo culpar a alguien más sobre todo esto. Pero no puedo negar que el haber visto el intercambio que tuvieron Bella y Garrett hace unas horas en su casa me tiene muy molesto, siento posesión hacia ella y aun no descubro de que clase se trata; lo sucedido en la regadera también me sorprendió. Quien iba a pensar que un vampiro conservativo como yo se comportaría como un adolescente y se tocaría mientras piensa en alguien más que no sea su pareja.

Y es que tan solo de pensar en Bella de bajo de mí, encima de mí, en cualquier posición de hecho, me hace querer ir hacia ella y tomarla de los brazos de ese vampiro amante que tiene y raptarla para llevarla lejos de todo esto. Para protegerla, amarla, y respetarla.

Me cuesta pensar que Adán si existió y perdió la oportunidad de estar con una mujer como Bella. Pero de haber sido de otra forma, ella no estaría aquí y yo no me sentiría como si estuviera engañando a mi esposa.

Me levanto de mi asiento y recorro la casa ahora vacía. Hace horas que se han ido todos y sé que están a kilómetros de distancia como para que Edward escuche mis pensamientos y Jasper pueda sentir mis emociones. Que es otra cosa que me pone a pensar de nuevo, que clase de sentimientos tienen ellos dos hacia Isabella? ¿Amor? ¿Cariño? ¿Estima? No lo sabré con seguridad hasta estar con ellos y hacer esas preguntas. Por lo pronto tengo que alistarme para mi reunión con Bella y los lobos.

Me decido por un largo baño relajante con uno de esos aromas que utiliza Esme. Si Emmett estuviera aquí y me viera haciendo esto, tendría burlas y bromas de por vida con él. Me desnudo y me relajo en la tina, recargando mi cabeza sobre la orilla de esta mientras observo la luz del sol crear formas en los árboles. Cierro mis ojos y trato de despejar mi mente cuando empiezo a oler la fragancia de Isabella, fresias y flores; en un instante siento como alguien toca mi mejilla y me sobresalto de inmediato abriendo los ojos mientras me levanto y salto fuera de la tina, colocándome en posición de defensa. Examino el baño en busca de alguien, pero no hay nadie. Me enderezo tomando en cuenta mi desnudez y agudizo mi oído para escuchar movimientos a mí alrededor...nada. Solo arboles movidos por el aire y pájaros, es todo. La fragancia se ha ido, pero siento el calor en mi mejilla como si aún estuviera ahí sosteniéndola...tan intenso.

-_Carlisle..._-

_'O'~_

(POV Bella)

-¿Bella?-

Abro mis ojos y giro mi cabeza hacia Garrett quien está en la entrada de la biblioteca.

-Has estado muy callada desde que se fueron, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta mientras se acerca al sofá en donde me encuentro.

-Si- digo directamente -tan solo pensaba en todo lo que se ha dicho hace unas horas-

-Ya veo. Escucha, los chicos y yo hemos decidido ir a cazar a Seattle. Lena se llevara a Morgan de compras así que estaremos fuera todo el día. ¿Estarás bien por ti sola con Carlisle y Sam?-

-Sí, no te preocupes. Sabes que me puedo defender de cualquiera- sonrío sin sentir.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto y lo sabes. Podemos irnos a otro lugar-

-No Garrett, estoy cansada de huir. Ahora más que nunca debemos tener la guardia en alto, mucho más que ya sé que "ella" se encuentra en este lugar-

\- ¿Alguna vez me contaras que pasó realmente entre tú y ella?-

-Si Garrett, alguna vez, pero no hoy, ni mañana-

Lo escucho suspirar y acercarse. Siento su mano en mi mejilla y me reclino hacia su toque. Estar con Garrett todos estos a os no ha llenado esto que siento en mi corazón. Desearía que fuera el a quien yo amara con todas mis fuerzas pero no es así. Quizás lo que me dijo Asmodeus antes de aquel día pueda ser verdad...

**FLASHBACK**

_-Mi querida Isabella, tal vez yo sea un demonio sin corazón. Pero se lo que sientes, y sé que no soy tu pareja...-_

_-Asmodeus...-_

_-Shh, calla mujer. Déjame terminar- dice esto acariciando mi rostro con una de sus garras. -Siempre te estaré agradecido por darme a mis hijos-_

_-Aunque se comporten como demonios- comento causando que ambos riamos por lo irónico del comentario._

_-Sí, bueno...hijos- sonríe pero se pone serio de inmediato -Isabella yo... he ido a visitar al oráculo-_

_\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho? Algo bueno espero-_

_-Como ya te lo he dicho, sé que no soy tu pareja. No, déjame terminar- procede ante mi intención de hablar- pero también sé que no has sido desdichada todos estos a os. Sé que algo mejor te espera. Consulte con el oráculo y le he pedido que me diga nuestro futuro o alguna pista sobre él. Se vienen guerras amor mío, luchas y batallas grandes que nos pondrán a prueba a ambos. Mi futuro esta dictado y sé que llegara mi hora en cualquier momento-_

_-No lo digas tan serio Asmodeus-_

_-Es la verdad. Además, te he engañado más de una vez, mereces algo mejor-_

_-Lo sé- respondo mientras me observa -sé que me engañas. Que tu corazón pertenece a alguien más y no es tu culpa-_

_-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-_

_-Desde que te vi mirándola ese día. Supe que tu corazón ya tenía dueña y me hizo sentir mal. Pero no porque ya no me amabas, sé que no lo haces, nunca lo has hecho. Fuiste muy claro en eso desde que nos vimos por vez primera. Sé que mi pareja esta ahí afuera, pero me da miedo salir al mundo que una vez me rechazo por negarme a ser sumisa de un hombre. ¿Crees que Dios me juzgue?-_

_-No puede hacerlo, debió saber que al crearte tomarías conciencia de las cosas y que no cederías a los caprichos de un hombre machista como los es Adán-_

_-Te quiero Asmodeus- le digo mientras lo beso -Y siempre lo hare-_

_-Lo se mi pequeña súcubo. También sé que todo lo que te he enseñado hasta ahora te servirá mucho en el futuro- comenta mientras sonríe mostrando sus afilados colmillos._

_-Bueno y ¿cuándo conoceré a mi pareja o también tengo que esperar a verlo en algún lugar?-_

_-"Y los gatos salvajes y las bestias montesas se juntaran y un sátiro llamara al otro; también allí reposara Lilita y en el encontrara descanso"-_

_\- ¿Y eso que demonios significa? Y no me llames Lilith, te he pedido que me pongas otro nombre y no has querido-_

_-No lo sé mi demonio. Es todo lo que el oráculo soltó antes de desaparecer de nuevo. Odio cuando hace eso-_

_-¿Pero sabes dónde encontrarlo o no?-_

_-Si- me dice antes de besarme -Isabella- murmura juntando nuestras frentes_

_\- ¿Disculpa?- pregunto con mi ceja en alto_

_-Te he llamado Isabella. Desde que te conocí sé que ese debió de ser tu nombre. Significa "la que ama a Dios"- se ríe con sarcasmo_

_\- ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza en alguna de tus muchas batallas? ¿Por qué elegirías un nombre como ese?- me separo un poco molesta de él._

_-No lo niegues Lilith, eres una mujer bondadosa pero de carácter firme. Te he visto como tratas a mis hijos, además te encanta conocer gente y hacer amistades nuevas- comenta mientras me hace volver a sus brazos -además, estas siempre atenta a todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor, lo que te hace la Reina perfecta de todos estos demonios-_

_-Uh, no se cual odiar más, si Lilith o Isabella-_

_\- ¿Preferirías Bella?- sonríe_

_\- ¿Bella?-_

_-Diminutivo de Isabella, significa hermosa-_

_-Suena mejor- respondo causando su risa_

_-Te quiero, mi bella súcubo-_

_-Y yo a ti, mi endemoniado Rey-_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

\- ¿Bella?-

\- ¿Uh?-

-Otra vez soñando- contesta Garrett divertido

-No, solo recordaba a alguien querido por mí-

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, es hora de partir. Cuídate preciosa, volveremos tan pronto como sea necesario-

-Cuídense, y a Morgan-

-Tómalo por hecho- sonríe

Escucho como toman carros diferentes, los chicos en uno y Lena y Morgan en otro. Creo que sería una persona muy solitaria si no los hubiera conocido nunca. Los tengo en mi más grande estima y cariño a cada uno. Dejo salir un suspiro mientras me acomodo en el sofá de nuevo, observando las ramas bailar entre los árboles. Pienso en todo lo que he pasado en estos años pasados, en cómo ha crecido y se ha transformado el mundo y las especies. Y Pienso en el mientras cierro los ojos, en su mirada...en su ser.

* * *

**_"I'll follow if you follow me too"_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Como cuando escuchas el album de Moulin Rouge y te inspiras un poquitin :)**

Capitulo 9

(POV Bella)

Estaba por terminar de arreglarme cuando escuche que tocaban a mi puerta, sabia quién era aun antes de que pisara el inicio del terreno. Con mi mente la abrí diciendo suavemente que entrara...

-Bienvenido de nuevo Doctor Carlisle- lo saludo desde la comodidad de mi habitación donde termino de vestirme en un ceñido par de pantalones de cuero negro con un chalequillo del mismo material y debajo una blusa borgoña de encaje, complementando mi atuendo con una corbata en negro y mis botas de piel altas. Mi cabello luce suelto como siempre.

-Lilith- escucho decir y en cuestión de segundos estoy frente a su cara con mis ojos oscuros como el ónix

-¡No me llames así!- siseo -ese nombre no es mío, me llamo Isabella y que te quede grabado en esa perfecta memoria que alguna vez presumes-

-Lo siento- da un paso hacia atrás -ambos son bellos nombres Isabella-

-Preferiría Bella si no te molesta- me giro y me dirijo hacia el comedor -sígueme, Samuel no tardará en llegar, de hecho lo escucho ya-

Una vez sentados en el comedor, conmigo a la cabeza, comienzo con la reunión. -Bien, he pedido solamente que estén ambos aquí porque creo y estoy segura que solo los necesito a ustedes dos para hacer un nuevo tratado. Sam -me giro hacia el -sé que te sientes nervioso por estar aquí, y también sé que no has venido solo y tanto Paul como el otro chico que aún no conozco están a solo una corta distancia- Sam asiente una vez -no te preocupes, mi casa es un terreno neutro- me dejo caer contra el respaldo de la silla -el único asunto que quiero tratar con ustedes dos aquí es el siguiente: mis hogar y sus alrededores son terrenos neutros, tanto vampiros como hombres lobos y cualquier otro ente que desee estar aquí serán bienvenidos. Mis terrenos son y espero mantenerlos así un lugar libre de discusiones y peleas-

-Carlisle, te pido de la manera más amable que hables con los tuyos y les adviertas que cualquier insulto que sea dicho en este lugar, por más mínimo que sea, tendrá represalias de mi parte, así que hablaras con la rubia y le explicaras la situación- pido casi exigiendo lo que causa una risa poco audible de parte de Sam -lo mismo es hacia ti Samuel- explico mientras lo miro

-¡No aceptare eso!- dice en murmullo

-No te he dado permiso para hablar y claro que lo harás- dejo escapar un suspiro -escuchen, durante años he estado al frente de guerras, batallas, disputas y toda clase de encuentros que ustedes puedan imaginar, no se les olvide que fui y sigo siendo la madre de los demonios aun y cuando su rey no se encuentre yo sigo gobernando sobre ellos, lo que me hace en parte responsable también de ustedes- me pongo de pie y les doy la espalda observando a través de los ventanales -estoy cansada- cierro mis ojos y los abro mostrando un ligero tono de tristeza- ustedes no saben lo que es sufrir y luchar a la vez por algo que me negué a hacer desde el principio de los tiempos. Ver morir a cada uno de mis hijos en batalla por defender lo que querían. Quiero asentarme en un lugar y ser feliz por un tiempo, y ahora que he encontrado este lugar, no pienso abandonarlo-

-Hare lo que este en mis manos para apoyarte Isa... Bella- murmura Carlisle

Giro mi cabeza hacia Sam y solo basta con observarlo para saber que él está de acuerdo.

-Bien, el punto de este tratado y el más importante es que el que tienen ustedes no se romperá. Este nuevo que haremos incluirá ese que hicieron Carlisle y tus antepasados Sam- ambos asienten -el segundo punto es que evitaran llevarse mal bajo cualquier circunstancia. Poseo el poder empático al igual que Jasper pero más potente, así que no piensen por ningún motivo que no me daré cuenta de cuáles son sus sentimientos-

-Yo tengo algo que decir al respecto sobre eso- comenta Sam

-Adelante Samuel, eres libre de hablar, lo que digas queda solo entre nosotros si así lo deseas-

-No importa si se llegase a filtrar más delante -dice esto observando de frente a Carlisle-

-No te preocupes por mi Sam, soy un hombre de palabra- contesta el vampiro

-Yo...he estado teniendo unos sentimientos muy extraños hacia usted- dice Sam en un murmullo que si no fuera por la habilidad que tenemos, tanto Carlisle como yo no habríamos escuchado

-Explícate muchacho- exige Carlisle con los puños cerrados sobre sus piernas tratando de mantener la compostura

-Tranquilo, aquí solamente yo pido respuestas- los observo a ambos y regreso a mi lugar tomando la mano de Sam le pido con la mirada y la mente que se explique mejor

-No sé qué es esto lo que siento. Cada vez que la observo a usted siento que es mi deber y obligación protegerla, siento un lazo muy fuerte. Como si...como si usted fuera mi Madre-

¡Vaya!, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Y yo que creía que solo se presentaba en los demonios.

-No hay nada malo en eso Sam- le sonrío tiernamente mientras tomo su mano -está en mi naturaleza que te sientas así. Es algo enteramente normal dado que soy la madre de los demonios-

-¡Yo no soy un demonio!- dice levantándose de la mesa

-Tranquilo Sam, por favor siéntate. No he dicho en ningún momento que lo seas. Tan solo dije y no lo exprese bien. Sí, soy la madre de los demonios- levanto la mano antes de dejarlo quejarse -y no, no eres uno. Está en mi naturaleza hijo, ser madre es algo a lo que estoy segura fui destinada-

-Aun no comprendo-

-Es mi instinto- sonrío -a pesar de rebelarme contra Dios y su hijo, lo que ambos no sabían es que mi principal don es el ser Madre de cada ser sobrenatural que desee que lo sea-

-Ahora comprendo- susurra Carlisle

-¿Qué?- pregunto

-Jasper hizo la misma confesión cuando te conoció, dijo sentir lo mismo que siente Sam por ti, y sospecho que tanto Edward como Emmett sienten lo mismo-

Su comentario me causa un poco de risa y a la vez ternura -me lo esperaba pero no tan rápido. Aquellos a los que les hizo falta una madre sienten más el impulso de acercarse a mi tan pronto como me ven- sonrío -en especial los hombres, es muy raro entre las mujeres pero también se da-

-Ya veo-

-No te preocupes por esto Sam, si así es como te sientes, eres libre de expresarlo cuando gustes- aprieto su mano -y por favor no me llames de usted, estaré vieja pero no me gustaría que me lo recordaras todos los días-

-Lo hare por usted...por ti- murmuro un sonrojado Sam

-Ahora que hemos aclarado ese detalle, volvamos al tratado. Estamos los tres de acuerdo que el tratado que ambos tienen no se romperá, sino que está dentro del que estamos haciendo. Mis vampiros son libres de cazar donde quieran siempre y cuando se respete lo que ustedes ya tienen. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si- ambos contestan

-Perfecto. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que alimentarme-

-Creí que no lo hacías- comenta extrañado Carlisle

-El que no lo necesite no quiere decir que no lo haga. No dependo tanto de la sangre como ustedes Carlisle. Siendo el ser que soy y como ya dije antes, no busco, solo viene a mí-

-Entonces yo me retiro- dice Sam poniéndose de pie -tanto Paul como Jared están de acuerdo con lo tratado-

-Lo sé- sonrío -no se te olvide hijo mío que escucho y se absolutamente TODO lo que pasa. Saluda a la prima de Leah Clearwater de mi parte-

-Sí, ehm- se aclara la garganta -claro-

Sonrío mientras Sam se apresura rápidamente hacia la puerta

-Oye Sam- digo antes de que corra -no te desesperes si la chica no quiere estar cerca de ti por ahora. Toma en cuenta la habilidad que tienes y cálmate antes de reaccionar. Te he visto y le puedes causar daño permanente-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Solo, cuida tu distancia y calma al lobo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego... Mama- mi cuerpo se llena de alegría al saber que he ganado otro hijo, y un cambiante ni más ni menos.

-Hasta luego, hijo-

Una vez que los lobos se han ido, centro toda mi atención hacia Carlisle quien luce distraído para mi gusto

\- ¿Y bien?- pregunto

\- ¿Qué?- responde saliendo de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Hay algo más que debas decirme? Porque no sé si has escuchado que debo salir y la verdad sería una lástima dejarte aquí solo. Eso no hablaría bien de mi-

-No, de hecho creo que también debería de retirarme para hablar con los chicos-

Ambos nos levantamos y lo acompaño hacia la puerta. El aún sigue distante en sus pensamientos. Sale al porche y se voltea a verme con esa misma mirada que aún no distingo pero ahora sé que la he visto en otro lado

-Bella, yo...nada-

\- ¿Sucede algo? ¿No estás de acuerdo con el nuevo tratado?-

-No es eso. Creo que está bien todo, eso solo que...-

-Dilo ya Carlisle. La verdad estoy comenzando a perder el apetito y no me gustaría que eso pasara- sonrío levantando mi ceja a modo de broma

-Nada, olvídalo. Sera mejor que me apresure, quisiera investigar algo antes de hablar con la familia-

-Oye, por favor dile a Jasper que me gustaría hablar con él en algún momento del día, ¿podrías decirle eso?-

-Claro- frunce el ceño -le diré-

-Gracias-

-Sí, de nada-

Lo observo caminar rápidamente al inicio del bosque donde se detiene y voltea a verme con esa mirada que aún no recuerdo donde la he visto antes. Se despide con un asentamiento de cabeza y lo veo desaparecer. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y procedo a caminar hacia el bosque también. El movimiento del aire entre los arboles me hace cerrar los ojos y concentrarme en la brisa que se mueve a través de mi cuerpo y hace bailar mis cabellos. Un leve murmullo, ahí sobre el aire, casi inaudible...abro mis ojos y observo hacia el cielo y lo escucho murmurando...

_...Lilith..._

* * *

**Pues que cosas no...**

**"I'll follow if you follow me"**


	10. Chapter 10

**disculpa por demorar y por faltas de ortografia. Esta historia se realiza con inspiracion y sin betear.**

* * *

Capítulo 10

(POV Jasper)

Ser capaz de leer los sentimientos de los demás siempre ha sido fácil para mí, jamás en mis años de vampiro creí que ser un empático seria mi más grande don, sin hacer a un lado mis grandes dotes para la guerra. Esta tarde al regresar del instituto me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien, y los sentimientos que emanaba Carlisle me lo confirmaron...

_**Flashback**_

_-Carlisle-_

_-Jasper, Bella ha pedido una audiencia contigo- me comenta lo más tranquilo posible_

_-¿Audiencia? - comenta Rosalie - ¿Acaso es de la realeza o algo para llamarnos a ir cuando se le dé en gana? -_

_-Por si no has escuchado bien Rose- comenta Edward -ha pedido a Jasper, no a nosotros y dudo que mucho menos a ti-_

_-Cállate, estúpido-_

_-Rosalie, por favor. Edward dice la verdad, el hecho de que nos haya llamado a Jasper o a mí no significa que hablara con cada uno de ustedes- responde Carlisle_

_-Pero...-_

_-Nada- la calla -y te sugiero que guardes tus comentarios para ti misma en un futuro. Hemos hecho un tratado nuevo los tres, Bella, Sam y yo-_

_\- ¿Sobre qué?- preguntan Alice y Emmett a la vez_

_-Sus terrenos son campo neutro, lo que quiere decir que tanto los lobos como los vampiros y cualquier otro ser que lo desee puede estar ahí sin necesidad de hacer guerra, discusiones o cualquier otro insulto que les pueda pasar por la mente- responde mirando intensamente a Rosalie -así que abstente de hacer un comentario por más sarcástico que así sea Rosalie-_

_-Tratare- susurra como ni a regañada_

_-Jasper, mientras más rápido vayas y hables con ella mejor- comenta Carlisle_

_\- ¿Hay algo más, no es así? - comenta Edward_

_Carlisle suspira mientras pasa sus manos por su peinado cabello y se cubre el puente de su nariz, si no fuera porque lo conozco, juraría que él y Edward en verdad son padre e hijo_

_-Sam ha reclamado a Bella como su Madre-_

_\- ¡¿QUE?!- todos decimos_

_-¿Estas de broma, se puede hacer eso?- pregunta Emmett_

_-No lo sé, o por lo menos no lo sabía hasta hace unas horas que estuve con ellos- contesta Carlisle para luego mirarme -tal vez es algo de lo que quiere hablar contigo, por tu don-_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Aquello que me dijo Carlisle me dejo sin palabras. Debo de preguntarme como alguien como ella querrá hablar con alguien como yo. ¿No se supone que es la más poderosa y la primera?

Y esos sentimientos provenientes de Carlisle me intrigan.

Sigo sumido en mis pensamientos rumbo a casa de Isabella cuando por el rabillo del ojo veo algo negro que se mueve entre los árboles. Rápidamente me coloco en posición en caso de un ataque y no me tome desprevenido. Agudizo mis sentidos y no escucho nada más que los sonidos del aire entre los árboles y los pájaros, pero aun así sé que hay algo o alguien acechando. Un ruido se escucha detrás de mí y me volteo rápidamente a observar sin ver a nadie parado ahí. Reanudo cuidadosamente mi camino hacia la casa de Isabella sin dejar de poner atención a mí alrededor. De pronto algo cae en frente de mí, una cosa negra y peluda. Es un gato.

Un gato de ojos azules acuosos que me mira como si esperara algo. Un animal que no me teme.

-Hola gatito- tomo su maúllo como respuesta a mi saludo - ¿Estás perdido?-

Como si esperando que el gato me contestase, me arrodillo ante él y cuando intento tocarlo salta hacia una de las ramas de un árbol cercando y se sienta. Algo tintinea y brilla en su cuello, no es un gato, se trata de una gatita. Una gatita negra de ojos azul acuoso. Los he visto antes. Un ruido se escucha detrás de mí y me pongo en posición de ataque. Una vez mas no hay nadie, regreso mi mirada hacia la gatita para descubrir que ya no está, ahora en su lugar está la misma Isabella.

-Vaya- murmuro

-Buenas tardes Jasper- me saluda

-Buenas...yo, eh...hola- no sé porque de un momento a otro siento nervios.

-Por lo visto Carlisle te paso mi recado-

-Sí, lo hizo- la observo

-Hazlo- me sonríe

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto un poco desubicado

-Pregunta como lo he hecho-

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- suelto con el aliento

-Es un secreto- ríe. Su risa me provoca tranquilidad e inocencia. Una que sé que no tiene

-¿Por qué me has llamado?-

La veo bajar del árbol y se alarme con la mano pidiendo que la siga.

-No podíamos vernos en casa, la he declarado terreno neutro. ¿No te lo dijo tu líder? -

-Sí, y también menciono el tratado que hiciste con los lobos-

-No te preocupes, el que hicieron ustedes con ellos no afecta en nada, aún sigue en pie y dentro de este nuevo que hicimos- me platica como si hablara del clima. La observo mientras camina delante de mí, mirando el lugar como si tuviera una vida viviendo aquí. Llegamos a una especie de claro donde se para y voltea para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?-

-Veras, te traje por dos razones- me dice -la primera es que quiero hablar contigo sobre una especie de sentimientos que he estado sintiendo alrededor mío desde que llegue a este pueblo, y la otra, bueno es más sencilla que la primera-

-¿De qué se trata?-

En un rápido movimiento aun para un vampiro la tengo frente a mí susurrando a mi oído

-Despierta... Abigor-

Estas dos palabras hacen que me sienta mareado y de pronto siento como mi cuerpo va perdiendo fuerza, todo se vuelve negro. Lo último que sucede antes de caer al suelo es escuchar un rugido dentro de mí...

(POV Bella)

Veo a Jasper retorcerse en el suelo como si se transformara por vez primera. Se sujeta la cabeza como si le doliera, y puede que así sea pues veo entre sus rizos el comienzo de lo que son sus cuernos de color negro. Su cuerpo se transforma, se vuelve más musculoso si perder ese aspecto delgado que tiene y crece en tamaño. De sus manos salen u as como garras que se clavan en la tierra y la rasguñan; su cara no se transforma demasiado, sigue igual, hermosa. Pronto frente a mí se encuentra un caballero sosteniendo un cetro de más de dos metros de alto en estatura. En cuanto me ve se arrodilla ante mí

-Mi Señora- dice bajando su cabeza en señal de respeto

-Levantaos, Abigor- le ordeno -han pasado muchos años hijo mío- le sonrío

-Así es, Madre-

Me acerco a él, que aún sigue arrodillado, y toco sus maravillosos cuernos negros. Son lo que más me gusta, me arrodillo ante él y le beso la cabeza con gesto maternal. Abigor puede ser un demonio de la guerra, pero también es mi hijo.

-Me has tenido muy abandonada todo este tiempo Abigor-

-Perdonadme Madre, pero había asuntos que tratar-

-¿Más importantes que tu propia Madre?- pregunto mientras me pongo de pie atrayendo su mirada.

-Nada será más importante que tu Madre, jamás- gruñe

-Lo se hijo, lo sé- acaricio su mejilla para calmarlo -quien iba a pensar que te cubrirías bajo la esencia de un vampiro, y uno sureño- me burlo de el a manera de broma

-Era la única manera Madre-

-¿Para qué?-

-Hay rumores- susurra llamando mi atención

-¿Rumores sobre qué?- pregunto con cuidado -Sabes que no puedes ni debes mentirme Abigor

-Se dice que dentro de poco se desatara una pelea entre la violencia y la paz-

-¿Cómo? No entiendo-

-Entre sumisos y dominantes- comenta -he estado en las guerras entre vampiros, y las guerras entre humanos. Se comenta que pronto la oscuridad cubrirá de nuevo la tierra y que la luz brillara sin iluminar-

-¿Has hablado con alguien más sobre esto?- pregunto

-No-

-¿Que más has averiguado?-

-Se murmura entre mis legionarios que ella está libre. Que se ha escapado de la vista del Todopoderoso y ahora el también la busca-

-Ya veo- murmuro - ¿Que sabes de los ángeles?-

-Nada, siguen en el mismo lugar donde los dejaste. Siguen creyéndose por encima de todos cuando no son más que un trio de pobres diablos que no tienen que más hacer más que aburrirse-

Su comentario me causa risa.

-¿Has sabido de tu Padre?- susurro

-Sigue desaparecido, desde que se le metió en la cabeza esa mujerzuela y decidió dejarte, nadie ha sabido nada de el-

-Abigor...-

\- ¡No!- grita -me niego a aceptar que te haya abandonado, después de que le diste tu vida entera, después de que te hizo quien eres ahora, no pienso perdonarlo-

-Lo dices como si alguna vez tú y tus hermanos me escucharan decir que me arrepiento de todo esto-

\- ¿No lo haces?-

-No, jamás lo haría. Tu padre me dio todo aquello que siempre he deseado. Me dio mi libertad, sabiduría, inteligencia, me dio opciones, enseñanzas, alegrías, poder, riquezas, y lo más importante, me dio el placer de ser madre de ustedes-

-De un montón de demonios que no te merecemos-

-Claro que si lo hacen- me acerco a el -aun el más cruel y malvado merece ser mi hijo si así lo desea. Son lo más grande que tengo en este mundo. Han estado a mi lado desde que los vi nacer, incluso algunos de ustedes me aceptaron aun sin haber nacido de mi-

-Lo lamento-

-No lo hagas- le digo con dureza en la voz -un señor de la guerra jamás debe lamentarse de nada, y menos un demonio como tú, para eso has nacido, para no sentir compasión por nadie, para ser un gran guerrero, sino dime ¿de qué sirve que tu padre y yo te hayamos puesto a cargo de más de 60 legiones?-

-Yo...-

-Te he llamado porque ocupo algo de ti- comento acallando su voz

-A tus órdenes mí se ora-

-Quiero que la vigiles, tú más que nadie sabe dónde se encuentra, no quiero saberlo, no aun. Ocupo vigilantes-

-Los más fieles a tu servicio, Madre-

-Bien, no pierdas la pista del trio de ángeles y habla con tu hermano Agares, sé que ha estado a tu lado en ese vampiro Peter que vive en el sur-

-¿Así lo hare Madre, Algo más?-

-Es todo por el momento. Puedes regresar-

-Traeré noticias pronto-

-Eso espero-

Lo veo desaparecer y en su lugar dejar a un agotado Jasper en el suelo. Con cuidado y sin da arlo lo levanto. Con una de mis afiladas u as me corto un dedo para hacer sangrar una gota de sangre la cual hago entrar en su boca. Se dé buena fuente que el cambio de demonio a vampiro los debilita. Observo como va cobrando la conciencia poco a poco y abre los ojos.

-Isabella- murmura débilmente

-Bienvenido- le sonrió

-¿Que ha pasado?-

-El cambio te debilito-

-Soy... soy un demonio- susurra incorporándose pobremente pues aún sigue debilitado

-No, eres un vampiro que guarda la esencia de un demonio- le calmo -Así es como te convertiste en ágil guerrero

-No lo creo- dice un poco mejorado -en verdad eres mi Madre-

-Bueno- suelto una risa -si-

-Todo lo que sentía por ti era simplemente amor maternal-

-Claro, no quiero saber que otra clase de sentimiento podrías albergar en ti-

-No, no. Claro que no. Vaya, esto aún es...vaya-

-Tranquilo, con el paso del tiempo te acostumbraras-

-No creo hacerlo-

-Jasper-

-¿Si?-

-Hay algo de lo que he querido hablar contigo-

-Se lo que es- contesta sonriente

-¿De verdad?- pregunto

-Sí, de los sentimiento de Carlisle hacia ti. Los cuales son fáciles de descifrar ahora que lo tengo más aclarado-

-Explícate, que esto es nuevo para mí a pesar de todos mis siglos de experiencia aquí-

-Isabella...Carlisle siente atracción por ti-

-Wow- es todo lo que digo

* * *

**Lo Vimos venir... ella no **

**"I'll Follow If You Follow Me"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, hello!**

**Disfruten ;)**

* * *

Capitulo 11

(POV Bella)

Todo esto es una reverenda estupidez, si ya me decía yo que nada bueno podía salir de esta conversación. Y yo que me esperaba otra cosa que no fuera esto que Jasper me acaba de mencionar; Carlisle, el doctor "oye quiero ser un vampiro humano de nuevo" tiene sentimientos por mi… no…. ¿Cómo dijo?, ¡ah sí! Siente "atracción" por mí.

¡Hazme el maldito favor!

Después de practica y literalmente abandonar a Jasper en el claro (pobrecito, ya no le explique la razón de por qué es así) me fui corriendo hacia mi hogar. Porque en eso se convirtió en estos días pasados que nos hemos instalado, un hogar. Y lo primero que hago al llegar es tomar uno de los sofás que hay en el recibidor y aventarlo contra una de las ventanas, ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando el pobre de Garrett va entrando por esta y el sofá lo atrapa de encuentro (¡este condenado vampiro no entiende que no baje la maldita guardia ni una jodida vez!) y es lo que me hace enojar aún más. Siento como todo alrededor mío comienza a levitar y a girar tan rápidamente posible. Las cosas comienzan a salir volando por un lado y por otro y por el rabillo del ojo veo como el resto de mi clan entra como vampiros civilizados por lo que resta de puerta. Lena alcanza a esquivar una mesita que salió volando hacia ella y a Morgan quien está en sus brazos profundamente dormida.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa contigo?- la escucho gritar

Garrett entra corriendo por la ventana de nuevo y prácticamente me taclea sobre la alfombra haciendo que todo lo que levitaba caiga de repente donde se ha quedado congelado. El resto de los chicos aún sigue en la entrada así que ninguno sale herido. Doy una fuerte aspiración y dejo salir lentamente el aire que tomé. Me quito al estúpido de Garrett de encima y me levanto de un salto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Lena mientras esquiva las cosas que han caído por sin ningún lugar

-¿Estas bien mamá?- secunda Saymon detrás de ella

-Si- vuelvo a suspirar –Nos vamos de aquí-

-Bromeas, ¿a qué si?- pregunta Noel dudoso

_Quisiera…._

-Claro que bromeo-

_Juras…_

-Bella- se acerca sigilosamente Garrett por detrás mío -¿Qué ha pasado? Por lo visto la reunión con el lobo y el vampiro no ha salido bien-

-Al contrario, salió perfecta- respondo –tienen un hermano nuevo por cierto, Sam ha reclamado también sentimientos maternales hacia mí-

-Desconocía que se pudiera hacer eso- comenta Saymon mientras se recarga en lo que queda del otro sofá

-Pues ya ves, otro descubrimiento- suspiro mientras paso mi mano por mi cabello

-Ha pasado algo más, ¿no es así?- me observa Noel

-He hablado con Jasper- respondo directamente

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- pregunta Lena rápidamente

-Indirectamente, aclaró lo que ya sospechaba, directamente… aclaro las sospechas que tenía-

-Explícate- Saymon pide

-Jasper es en realidad uno de mis hijos demonio, Abigor- explico mientras me acomodo en el suelo –lo desperté para exigir razón de unas cosas que han estado pasando desde que llegamos aquí-

-Los Cullens- especifica Garrett

-No, de alguien más- lo miro directamente- además de algunas otras cosas. Si notan movimientos alrededor de la casa o ven sombras no se alarmen, probablemente sean los demonios que Abigor puso a mi disposición-

-¿Cómo sabremos que son ellos?- pregunta Lena

-Los demonios tienden a oler a azufre y fuego, así que por el olfato sabrán distinguir quienes son-

-Entendido- dicen Saymon y Noel

-Bueno, supongo que lo otro que te dijo fue lo que te puso así- comenta Garrett

-Sí, pero eso es algo que tendré para mí por algún tiempo hasta comprobar que Jasper está en lo cierto. Y presiento que será un juego muy divertido el averiguarlo-

-¿De qué hablas Mamá?- pregunta Saymon

-Nada en específico. Hay muchos planes que hacer, por el momento tratare de arreglar un poco las cosas aquí. Presiento que vamos a tener visitas muy pronto, tanto del inframundo como de los vampiros y cambiantes-

-Iré a recostar a Morgan y regreso a ayudarte-

-No es necesario, puedo hacerlo sola- en un movimiento de manos todo comienza a levitar de nuevo y a regresar a su lugar. El sillón que arroje por la ventana regresa hacia el sitio donde estaba y toma su forma original antes de ser destrozado. Los vidrios de la ventana regresan a su sitio, algunos fragmentos salen de los cabellos de Garrett para formar parte de nuevo del ventanal; se sacude sus ropas y de entre ellas veo salir un pajarillo que seguro quedo entre él y el árbol.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- pregunta Garrett sentándose a mi lado en el sillón que salió volando hacia el

-Sí, es solo que en verdad lo que me dijo Jasper no me lo esperaba-

-Puedes hablarlo conmigo si lo deseas, ya lo sabes- sonríe

-Lo sé- palmeo su rodilla –pero esto es algo que quiero tener para mí por el momento como ya dije antes-

-Comprendo-

-¿Qué tal el paseo?- pregunto cambiando de tema

-¡Dios!-

-¡Hey!-

-Lo siento. Pero es que Lena es todo un caso de compradora compulsiva, esa chica necesita ir a compradores anónimos, definitivamente-

Suelto una carcajada

-¿Tan mal les fue?-

-Bella, por favor, no dejes que Lena eduque a Morgan para ser compradora como ella. Debiste haber visto su rostro al entrar a esa tienda de juguetes con la letra R al revés-

-Sí, la he escuchado-

-De no haber sido por Noel que la amenazó con cortar sus ingresos mensuales, pudo haber comprado toda la tienda para ella-

-Por lo que escucho ya no estás tan de acuerdo con eso que dijiste al llegar a Forks. Que la dejáramos ser porque era una vampiro adolescente de 18 años, ¿no lo recuerdas? –

-Me retracto, definitivamente lo hago-

**...**

**.-TCYEM-.**

**...**

(POV Carlisle)

_Carlisle…_

_Oh Carlisle…_

_Si, si, si…_

_Oh si, oh si, oh si…_

Esto es tan patético, pienso para mí mismo, heme aquí por tercera ocasión pensando en Isabella mientras me toco. Debo ser cuidadoso con Edward, no quiero que lea mis pensamientos y venga en ráfaga exigiendo explicaciones que en verdad no le corresponden. Y mucho menos quiero que Jasper se ponga a analizarme, asi que me ajusto rápidamente el pantalón y salgo de mi oficina rumbo al baño a limpiarme correctamente.

Esto ya me tiene, no sé, harto y desesperado. Cada vez que pienso en ella quiero correr hacia donde esta y tomarla por la fuerza y reclamarla como mía. Ya no puedo ocultar más esto que siento, no quiero hacerlo. Pero luego recuerdo a Esme y mi conciencia me dice que no debo hacerlo, le debo muchos años de lealtad que ella me ha dado; si en un principio creí que lo que teníamos era verdadero amor, ahora solo sé que era simplemente cariño y compañerismo. Tal vez ninguno de los dos quería estar solo y por eso nos hicimos compañía todos estos años; me pregunto qué es lo que ella estará sintiendo. Ya no hay intimidad entre nosotros como lo había en un principio, y aunque solo era por necesidad, por lo menos de mi parte por lo que ahora comprendo, ya no es igual.

Escucho a Jasper llegar y ser abordado inmediatamente por Alice que lo toca y huele de pies a cabeza para saber si esta herido.

-Hueles a azufre- comenta arrugando la nariz

-Si, lo se-

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta Edward arrugando el cejo –no puedo leer lo que hablaste con Isabella-

-Soy un demonio- dice rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-¿Cómo?- hablan Rose y Emmett al mismo tiempo

-Calmense chicos- digo mientras me acerco –vamos a sentarnos para que Jasper pueda explicarnos que es lo que sucedió-

-Pues, descubri cosas con ella…-

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- pregunta alarmada Alice

-Alice- la reprendo –espera a que termine de explicar antes de que lo abordes con preguntas

-Lo siento- se disculpa

-Como decía, descubri cosas con ella que no sabia y aclaramos otras que estaban en duda-

-¿Podrias explicarte mejor?- pregunta Emmett –y especifica eso de que eres un demonio, Carlisle ya nos explico muchas veces que ser un vampiro no es nada malo-

-Lo se, pero no es lo que crees. Verdaderamente soy un demonio, bueno, la esencia de uno que al parecer ha sido parte de mi siempre, de ahí la razón que sea tan buen guerrero-

-¿Qué clase de demonio?- pregunta Rose

-Abigor es su nombre, pero no puedo recordar nada mas, solo que es un excelente guerrero y además es hijo de Isabella también-

-¿Cuantos hijos puede tener esa mujer?- murmura Rosalie un poco enfadada

-Por si no escuchaste la historia, aquí un resumen- explica Edward –Isabella es la primer mujer vampiro, estuvo casada con un demonio, y además, procreo cientos de miles de ellos-

-Hay fragmentos que recuerdo muy vagamente, se menciono algo sobre una guerra entra dominantes y sumisos-

-¡Genial!- aplaude Emmett –un poco de BDSM no estaría nada mal- sonríe moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo antes de ser golpeado por Rosalie- ¡¿Que te pasa mujer?¡-

-No es esa clase de cosas, estúpido- dice su esposa mientras el resto de nosotros rodamos los ojos mientras sonreímos

-¿Recuerdas algo mas, Jasper?- pregunta Edward

-No, la verdad no. Perdi el conocimiento y desperté entre sus brazos, me estaba alimentando de su sangre. Al parecer, transformarse en un demonio puede debilitarte demasiado-

Esto ultimo que dijo me hace casi gruñir y tomarlo por la garganta para cortarle la cabeza, cosa que pone en alerta a Edward y Jasper quienes no tardan en voltear a verme al mismo tiempo.

-Por cierto, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo Carlisle- comenta Jasper

-Si, yo también- secunda Edward

-Esta bien, vayamos a mi oficina- sugiero mientras me paro

-Si, bien, dejen al resto de nosotros en la sombra- grita Emmett

-Emmett no seas infantil- dice Alice mientras se para –si me necesitan estare en mi habitación tratando de averiguar nuestro futuro-

-¿Qué hay de nosotros?- pregunta Emmett haciendo un puchero

-¿Qué tal un paseo por el bosque, hombre-mono?- sugiere Rosalie mientras mueve sus pestañas

No tiene que decirlo dos veces, porque Emmett la carga sobre su hombro como hombre de las cavernas y sale corriendo con su esposa riendo como colegiala. Niños…

El resto de nosotros caminamos hacia mi oficina la cual, por si no lo he dicho antes, es a prueba de ruidos asi que podemos hablar sin que el resto nos escuche.

-Bien, ¿de que quieren hablar?- pregunto sin rodeos mientras entramos

-Tienes sentimientos hacia Isabella- suelta Jasper sin rodeos

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunta un sorprendido Edward -¿Es eso cierto Carlisle? ¿Qué hay de Esme?-

-No es como si la estuviera engañando Edward- contesto tranquilamente –además, no sabia sobre dichos sentimientos hasta este momento, ahora me explico porque me siento de esta manera y pienso en ella todo el tiempo-

-Pero, ¿Qué hay de Esme?- pregunta de nuevo

-¿Qué hay con ella?- pregunto –ya te dije, no es como si la estuviera engañando, además hace tiempo que ella y yo nos hemos… distanciado un poco- murmuro

-¿Cómo es que no lo hemos notado antes?- pregunta Jasper –no he tenido ningún cambio de sentimientos por parte de ambos-

-Porque esos sentimientos que ambos sentimos ya están cimentados, no son de amor, creo que nunca lo fueron- contesto mientras paso mis dedos por mi cabello desordenándolo un poco –tenemos sentimientos el uno al otro, pero no esa clase de sentimientos que se profesan ustedes-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Edward un poco mas calmado

-¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar por que Esme y yo no nos comportamos como ustedes?-

-Crei que era por los años que tienes- comenta causando que tanto Jasper como yo levantemos la ceja hacia el –no es que diga que ya estes viejo pero…tu sabes-

-Si, bueno… gracias- respondo

-A lo que, espero yo, Edward trata de decir es que, no los vemos demostrarse su amor. De hecho creo que desde que me integre a ustedes no he visto ninguna señal de amor como nosotros-

-Eso es porque no la hay- respondo un poco exasperado esta vez –nos tenemos estima, todos estos años juntos simplemente hemos estado asi, juntos-

-¿Qué hay de esos viajes que hacían?- pregunta Jasper

-Eran solamente para separarnos y que ella buscara a su pareja. Les decíamos a dónde íbamos sin comentar realmente que al llegar tomabamos caminos separados-

-Toda esta información me sobrepasa- murmura Edward

-Lamento romper tu burbuja de familia feliz hijo-

-Creo que, necesito pensar todo esto, si me disculpan- avanza hacia la puerta rápidamente

-Edward…- trato de detenerlo pero se marcha antes de siquiera acercarme a el

-Dejalo Carlisle, es muhco para el, sus sentimientos están al cien y no sabe lo que siente- comenta Jasper

-Lo lamento-

-¿El que?- pregunta

-Que tengan que enterarse de esta manera-

-Admito que me sorprendio un poco, pero lo superare- sonríe –mientras tanto tu chico dorado creo que tardara un poco mas, al igual que el resto-

-No es…- dejo salir un suspiro -¿Por qué todos asumen que Edward es mi hijo favorito?-

-Porque asi lo has demostrado a lo largo de estos años Carlisle-

-No ha sido esa mi intención, fue la primera persona que transforme en su lecho de muerte, tienes que darme crédito por eso-

-Ya, lo entiendo. Volviendo al tema que estábamos, dime que planeas hacer con todo esta información tan educativa que hemos aprendido hoy-

-No lo se, necesito platicar con Esme sobre todo esto-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Tienes que preguntarlo-

-Se COMO te sientes, solo quiero que tu lo digas en alto, eso ayuda a veces-

-Me siento…liberado-

-¿Liberado? ¿De que?-

-Maldita se Jasper, no me vengas con esa basura de psicoanalizarme que no estoy para eso en este momento-

-No lo hago… solo quiero que dejes ir todo lo que cargas-

Dejo salir un fuerte suspiro mientras lo observo. Tiene razón, desde que Isabella llego no he sentido mas que pura frustración y ganas de tenerla entre mis brazos, de besarla, de poseerla, hacerla mia.

-Habla con ella- murmura Jasper

-¿Quién?-

-Isabella-

Lo pienso por un momento y llego a la conclusión que tiene razón. Debo hablar con ella y confesar lo que siento y confirmar si ella siente lo mismo…

-¡Carlisle!- entra una desesperada Alice

-¿Qué sucede Alice?- Jasper se posiciona rápidamente a su lado buscando la razón de su desespero

-Esme, no esta- dice rápidamente

-Tranquilizate Alice, recuerda que esta en Port Angeles- le respondo calmadamente

-¡No! No entiendes. No esta- dice ansiosa –entre a su habitación y sus cosas no están

-¿Qué?- respondemos Jasper y yo a la vez que corremos hacia la habitación que compartimos a velocidad vampirica

-Lo ves- murmura mientras yo abro cajones y el closet- su ropa no esta

-No llevo nada cuando nos fuimos esta mañana- comenta Jasper

-Tampoco la puedo ver-

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- la tomo por los hombros y la miro fijamente -¿Cómo que no la puedes ver?-

-Calmate Carlisle, de seguro hay una explicación para esto- dice Jasper en alerta, lo que causa que deje ir a Alice -¿Desde cuando no la ves Alice?-

-Estaba en nuestra habitación tratando de ver el futuro de cada uno de nosotros pero no pude ver nada, es como una mala señal de televisión, solo veo estatica, y ahí me di cuenta que desde algunos días no veo a Esme en el futuro-

-¿Morira?- murmuro

-No, la verdad es que no tome en mucha importancia eso del futuro para ninguno de nosotros, pero desde todos estos acontecimientos que están pasando me preocupe y pues, trate de vernos pero es como si estuviéramos en una telaraña estatica, no puedo ver nada-

-Esto es raro en Esme- comento

-Hay que encontrarla Carlisle, no podemos estar separados si no tengo noticias de ninguno de nosotros-

-Isabella- digo de pronto

-Carlisle, te estoy diciendo que Esme desaparecio y tu solo piendas en ella- reprende Alice

-No Alice, piensa- le digo –Isabella también puede ver el futuro como tu, recuerda que es mas fuerte que tu-

-Tenemos que pedirle que busque a Esme- menciona Alice rápidamente

-Si no les importa, ire yo solo-

-Pero Carlisle, el futuro…-

-No es concreto, recuerda eso. Ademas hay otras cosas que también quiero averiguar que no hubo oportunidad de hacer hasta que hable con Edward y Jasper-

-Comprendo- murmura Alice

-Toma precauciones Carlisle- previene Jasper

-Lo hare- respondo

Lo siguiente que hago es saltar desde la ventana hacia el bosque rumbo a casa de Isabella. Hay muchas cosas que aclarar y ahora con la desaparición de Esme, habrá que hacerlo rápidamente.

* * *

_**"I'll Follow Who Follows Me"**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola hola crayola!**

* * *

Capítulo 12

(POV Bella)

-Bienvenido, hermano-

-Lilith-

-Lucifer-

-¿Qué? No hay siquiera un "tanto tiempo sin vernos"- sonríe de lado

-Tan estúpido y enamorado de ti mismo como siempre- contesto girando mis ojos -¿Qué te trae por mis lugares?-

-Tan directa como siempre, mi querida Lilith-

-Como debe ser, y por favor ahórrate el nombre. Soy Isabella-

-Ah, ya veo. No quieres que sepan que eres una mujer demoniaca-

-Eso es de conocimiento público….Lucy- sonrío

-Lucifer, aunque te cueste y te canses-

-¿A qué has venido?- esta creatura me exaspera

-Pronto será día de brujas-

-¿Y eso que?- pregunto –no me digas que alguien te invoco a venir-

-En esta ocasión, no. Vine por dos razones, bueno, quizás tres-

-Habla-

-La primera, felicitarte por el día de brujas- sonríe –bruja mayor-

-Stultus*- contesto enseñando el dedo medio

-Yo también te amo, querida-

-Deja la mierda Lucifer, dime la verdadera razón de que estés aquí-

-Has hablado con Abigor-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Espera, dijiste que eran dos razones-

Lucifer… mi querido hermano del alma, bueno de la parte demoniaca. Es uno de mis hermanos caídos, según dicen por ahí las malas lenguas que Lucifer es hijo del mismísimo Dios y una mujer llamada Aurora. Pero yo pienso que son patrañas, es solo un ángel caído que se rebeló contra Él.

-Vaya, no dejas que me divierta. Como ya he mencionado antes, Abigor ha venido a visitarte; lo invocaste-

-Claro que lo invoque, quería saber noticias sobre ella-

-¿Sobre quién?- pregunta mientras se acomoda en uno de los sillones de mi oficina

-Tú sabes bien de quien estoy hablando-

-Ah…si, ella. Y, ¿Qué has averiguado?-

-No mucho, pero presiento que tú no has venido precisamente a decirme de Abigor, mejor empieza a decirme cual es esa segunda cosa a la que has venido-

-Tan inteligente, hermosa y simpática como siempre. Yo no sé cómo es que ese demonio Asmodeo te dejo ir, un desperdicio de siglos que yo pude haber aprovechado muy bien- murmura mientras me recorre con la mirada

-Qué asco, eres un cerdo, ya ni porque fue buen ayuda para ti-

-Si bueno, las cosas cambian-

-Lucifer, estas divagando de nuevo, como siempre-

-Tu sabes quién, me mandó llamar- esto último me sorprendió. No me lo esperaba

-¿A ti? ¿Cómo para qué? Desde que te desterró no has sido más que un vomito de palabrotas y maldiciones cuando se trata de El-

-Como ya he dicho, las cosas cambian- tensa la mandíbula – Sabe que ella escapo, y como ninguno de sus preciados angelitos –dice con sarcasmo –ha podido dar con ella, me pido ayuda-

-Vaya, eso si no me lo esperaba-

-Oh, y Samael pregunta por ti querida-

-¿De verdad?- lo miro extrañada –Creí que él se habría dado por vencido después de todo este tiempo-

-Hablamos de Samael aquí. ¿En verdad crees que se dará por vencido contigo?-

-La verdad si, esperaba que después de tanto tiempo lo haría-

-Que equivocada estas querida-

Apunto de regresarlo al inframundo, ambos nos dimos cuenta que ya no estábamos solos, alguien se aproximaba hacia nosotros y por lo visto venia rápido.

-¿Quién es ese que se aproxima?- pregunta levantándose rápidamente

-Un vampiro-

-¿Vampiro? ¡Vaya! Hace años que no veo uno-

-¿Te emociona ver a un vampiro?- pregunto levantando mi ceja

-Si bueno, estos chupasangres son la causa de que algunas almas no lleguen al infierno tan seguido como esperaba. Viven cientos de años, ¿sabías eso?-

-Descubriste el hilo negro Lucifer-

-¿Perdón?-

-Nada. Será mejor que te retires- murmuro mientras veo salir de entre los arboles a Edward

-No, no. Esto será interesante. El chico luce como si te quisiera matar-

-Nada nuevo con el-

En un instante salgo de la casa y me coloco a un par de metros de él. Lucifer tiene razón, luce enfadado. Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado, es decir, puedo entrar en su mente y su pasado y averiguarlo pero se me hace una falta a la intimidad de uno, cosa que dudo que él tenga o posea.

-_Háblale de mí_\- murmura Lucifer en mi mente

_¿Desde cuándo te interesan los hombres a ti?_

-_Soy Lucifer, Lilith. Toda clase de humanos y seres sobrenaturales me interesa_-

Hago una muestra de asco y lo saco de mi cabeza. Si antes decía que este chico Edward invadía espacio personal, Lucifer está peor.

-Edward, hijo-

-No soy tu hijo- contesta entre dientes

-Uy, alguien está de un humor de perros en este momento-

-No juegues conmigo mujer. Dime, ¿desde cuándo?-

-¿Desde cuándo, que?- pregunto

-Desde cuando tú y mi adorado padre son amantes-

-_Vaya, vaya…Isabella_\- escucho de nuevo a Lucifer –_te lo tenías muy escondido_\- se ríe

_¿No se había ido este invasor de privacidad?_

_-Podría irme-_

_Pues hazlo_

_-Dije podría, pero la verdad no quiero-_

_Entonces aparécete cobarde, para que este niño deje de verme tratando de descifrar lo que tengo en mi cabeza_

_-Eso sería interesante- murmura_

_¡Lucifer!_

-Está bien, está bien. Ya estoy aquí- apareciendo detrás de Edward, sobresaltándolo causando que ría.

-¿Tú quién eres?- pregunta poniéndose en posición de ataque

-Bueno, pero mira que tenemos aquí-

-Lucifer- le advierto

-Arruinas mi diversión hermana- lo veo enderezarse y acomodar su costoso traje de diseñador –mucho gusto niño, mi nombre es Lucifer, aunque eso ya lo deberías saber- sonríe de lado

Veo a Edward mirar de él hacia mí, y de nuevo a el

-¿Quién?- pregunta

-Lucifer, príncipe de las tinieblas, ya sabes-

-Me estas cargando, ¿verdad?- mira hacia mi

-Disculpa querido, ese lenguaje no lo conozco, ¿cargando?- pregunta Lucifer siendo ignorado por Edward

-Lucifer, en serio, sal más seguido-

-Lo hago-

-Sí, pero que sea a socializar no a hacer tratos por almas- ruedo los ojos

-Podrías deja de discutir y contestar a mi pregunta, Lilith- pide un demandante Edward.

Lo sostengo rápidamente de la garganta levantándolo del suelo, mis ojos son negros ahora

-Mira, chico dorado. Solo diré dos cosas y será la última vez que te las repita, ¿estamos de acuerdo?- pregunto apretando su garganta un poco más causando que se agriete

-De acuerdo- logra decir

-Número uno, mi nombre es Isabella, no Lilith… Isabella. Recuérdalo bien- lo atraigo más cerca de mi cara –número dos, tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer- diciendo esto lo suelto dejándolo caer de rodillas mientras tose tomando su garganta –Ahora, podrías ser un poco más agradable y cortes y preguntar cómo se debe-

-Solo quiero la verdad- responde un poco más calmado

-¿Cuál verdad es esa?- pregunta Lucifer robándome las palabras. Lo miro aun con los ojos negros queriendo desintegrarlo –ni aunque pudieras querida-

-¿Podrías solo, irte? Quiero hablar a solas con Edward-

-De acuerdo, me iré. Pero regresare hermana, lo sabes-

-Sí, lo que sea. Vete a cambiar cosas por almas o lo que sea que hagas en estas fechas-

Tanto Edward como yo vemos como comienza a caminar rumbo al bosque mientras comienza a desvanecerse de abajo hacia arriba, girándose en el último minuto mostrando esa sonrisa diabólica por la que es popular. Siento a Edward tensarse a un lado mío y temblar un poco.

-Tienes miedo- comento

-¿Viste su rostro?- susurra

-¿Qué tiene?-

-El…yo…es decir….nada- se aclara la garganta –vas a decirme que sucede contigo y Carlisle-

Lo miro levantando mi ceja como diciendo ¿otra vez?

-Lo siento, por favor-

-No hay nada entre él y yo- contesto demasiado rápido –apenas y lo conozco-

-Tiene sentimientos por ti-

-¿Y yo que quieres que haga? El hombre trabaja a voluntad propia. La humanidad cree que las cosas que hacen son porque son influenciados por los demás cuando verdaderamente están en un error. Todo lo que hacen, es por decisión propia-

-Jasper dijo…-

-¡Ah! He ahí el meollo del hoyo-

-¿Qué?-

-Que ya sé a qué vienes diciendo cosas que no son-

-Explícate por favor-

-De seguro Jasper les dijo de lo que hablo conmigo, no me equivoco-

-No-

-Bien, los mismo que les dijo a ustedes, es lo mismo que me dijo a mí. Aunque ya me sentía rara a un lado del doctor, quería a alguien para que me asegurara-

-Aléjate de el- escupe enojado

-Tsk, tsk- chasqueo la lengua –quedamos querido que no eres nadie para decirme que hacer-

-Lo digo en serio-

-Y yo también. Además. No debería de ser a mí a quien se lo dijeras-

Ambos escuchamos como se acerca otro vampiro rápidamente hacia nosotros, causando que yo sonría.

-Carlisle- contesta Edward

-El mismo, ¿ves lo que te digo? No debería de ser a mí-

-Isabella- saluda Carlisle al llegar frente a nosotros –Edward, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Vine a averiguar lo que sucede-

-Edward, no creo que…-

-Déjalo Carlisle- lo corto –si tu chico dorado quiere verdades, es verdades lo que le estoy dando-

Me mira como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. Edward no lo ve, pero yo noto en sus ojos esa lujuria que siente por mí, según Jasper. Trato de entrar en su mente y todo lo que veo son sus fantasías, las más recientes, y son sobre mí. Alguien ha sido un chico malo.

-Isabella, yo… necesitamos hablar-

-Después Carlisle, después- lo corto de nuevo –por lo que veo hay algo más grave a lo que has venido, ¿o no?-

-Si- contesta y mira hacia Edward –Esme se ha ido-

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo que se ha ido?- de pronto voltea hacia mí –todo esto es tu culpa-

-¿Y yo que he hecho?-

-Tú y tu maldita familia. Desde que llegaron todo ha sido problemas y más problemas. Con Jasper diciendo que es hijo tuyo o más bien ese demonio que lleva dentro, Abigal o como se llame-

-Abigor- corrijo

-¡Me da igual!- levanta la voz –quiero que te vayas de Forks en este mismo momento-

Rápidamente lo empujo con la mano haciendo que se estrelle contra el tronco de un árbol. Me dirijo hacia el decidida a ponerlo en su lugar tomándolo por el cuello y apretando fuerte viendo aparecer de nuevo las grietas.

-Por favor, Isabella- me toma del brazo Carlisle –No le hagas daño- me suplica

-Se lo advertí- le contesto –le dije que no era nadie para decirme que hacer, nadie- aprieto más el cuello de Edward causando que sus ojos se vayan hacia atrás de su cabeza y se desmaye

-Se desmayó- se sorprende Carlisle

-Lo desmaye, que es distinto. Estará así por un buen tiempo- me giro hacia el llamando su atención- como jefe de tu aquelarre deberías enseñarle a obedecer y respetar, cree que solo porque puede leer mentes hará lo que se le venga en gana y no debería ser así-

Me mira como si lo hubiera regañado. Pobre vampiro.

-Ahora, explica eso de que tu compañera ha desaparecido- le pido

-Alice encontró su habitación vacía-

-¿Su habitación?-

-Sí. Estuvo buscando el futuro de todos nosotros pero no nos pudo ver, a ninguno. Cree que tiene que ver contigo-

_Si supiera que no está lejos de la realidad_

-¿Qué paso después?-

-Se movió hacia el cuarto de Esme para hablar con ella y no la encontró. Todas sus cosas no estaban y no nos explicamos cómo paso, ya que cuando salió con ellos no llevaba nada consigo y mucho menos en la cajuela de los autos-

-¿y qué quieres que yo haga con eso?-

-Sé que posees muchos poderes, entre ellos, conocer la ubicación de los demás. ¿Podrías tu decirme dónde está? O si está bien-

-No puedo-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- pregunta sorprendido

-Si Esme quisiera que la encontraran, se dejaría ver- contesto sinceramente

-No entiendo-

-No es real-

-Sigo sin comprender-

-Mira Carlisle, tan sencillo como es. Esme no es real, fue tan solo una esencia creada por alguien para existir en este mundo. Esme no es un vampiro, es la esencia de uno. Alguien que existió hace mucho tiempo-

-Estas diciendo mentiras. Yo cree a Esme, con mi propio veneno- comenta enojado –No digas que no existe-

-El día que tu conociste a Esme, fue cuando salto de aquel lugar por haber perdido a su bebe, ¿recuerdas?-

-Si-

-Cuando estuvo hospitalizada, Esme en realidad ya estaba muerta-

-Yo escuche su corazón-

-No era su corazón lo que escuchabas. Te hicieron creer eso-

-No, estas mintiendo. ¡Mientes!-

-¡No lo hago!- le grito tomándolo por el rostro- mírame Carlisle, recuerda- le pido

-¿Que recuerde que?-

-Dime que el día que la mordiste, su sangre no supo un poco raro. Y que no haya tardado los tres días que tarda un vampiro en convertirse-

La mirada de Carlisle cambia de mí hacia la nada, veo en sus ojos y en su mente como es que trata de recordar lo que le estoy diciendo y es ahí cuando se da cuenta que tengo razón

-No es cierto-

-Es verdad Carlisle, Esme nunca existió-

-Pero, yo la vi. La conocí cuando era una niña, supe de su abusivo marido, yo…yo…-

-Todo fue verdad. Pero en el momento en que la mordiste Esme dejo de ser ella misma. Se convirtió en solo una esencia de ella. Un fantasma

-Todo este tiempo…-

-Lo siento Carlisle- lo abrazo consolándolo –siento que tu pareja no haya sido real-

-Esme nunca fue mi pareja, no en el sentido que piensas- murmura en mi cuello

-¿Qué?-

-Esme no es mi compañera-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto retirándolo de mi cuello

-Ahora lo sé- murmura

Y después tomándome desprevenida… me besa.

* * *

******Según**** google translate, Estúpido en latín se dice "Stultus"**

**Pobrecito Carlisle... Esme no existio**

**"I'll Follow Who Follows Me"**


End file.
